


Forgotten Memories

by CheeWrites



Category: GOT7, K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, But I probably already have, Ghost Reader, Ghosts, Happy ending though, I don't want to ruin it, I guess it gets intense near the end, I'll add more tags with part 2, I'm not really sure how to tag this properly, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Jeon Jungkook Is a Sweetheart, Kim Taehyung is a sweetheart, Misunderstood Taehyung, Mystery, Well he sees ghosts, description of death, ghost namjoon, jackson wang is a sweetheart, kim namjoon is a sweetheart, psychic Taehyung, sorry - Freeform, whatever that's called
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-07-15 17:38:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16068023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheeWrites/pseuds/CheeWrites
Summary: You never wanted new flatmates but yet here you are, sharing an apartment with Jeon Jungkook and Kim Yugyeom.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago and originally posted it on Tumblr but ao3 is great for supernatural shit so I thought people might like it here

It was a calm day when they moved in. Nothing was out of place. Everything was the same as the past two weeks. Nothing unusual was happening. Except the two males moving into your apartment.

 

"You could've at least let me pick the new tenants." You grumbled, watching the two young males ferry their boxes through the ground floor from the moving van out the front of the building, to the lift at the back.

 

"They will be good for you." The building owner and tenant, Taehyung, replied simply. You just glared at him. You never agreed to the new tenants moving into your apartment but, you weren't exactly in a position to argue.

 

A soothing hand landed on your thigh. You turned to look at your boyfriend Namjoon. He was smiling comfortingly at you.  
"I'm still here babe, you can come stay with me anytime." He assured.

 

"I know." You shuffled closer and cuddled up to him on the couch. His arm wrapped around you, holding you close as his lips pressed against your head.

 

"You two are so cute." Taehyung cooed, beaming at you. Namjoon blushed. You smiled happily. "Ah, I wish I could find myself a relationship like yours."

 

"Really? You want a relationship like ours?" Namjoon laughed as if it was the most absurd statement on Earth. You had to agree with him. It was crazy to think anyone would want to be in the situation you and Namjoon had found yourselves in.

 

Taehyung nodded a little hesitantly making you both laugh. His head turned to the entrance so you and Namjoon followed his attention.   
Your new roommates were walking through the common area with their last boxes, whispering to each other, eyes flickering over to the couch the three of you sat on. Upon realising eyes were on their forms, the two males quickly fell silent and rushed to the lift to take everything up to the apartment.

 

"Why do all the tenants look at me like I'm crazy?" Taehyung pouted, looking back at the couple by his side.

 

"You are a pretty strange guy, Taehyung." Namjoon pointed out. You hit his stomach softly.

 

"They don't understand you." You replied. "Just give them time to get to know you, Tae."

 

"You two only gave me time two weeks ago." Taehyung scoffed. "After living in the same building for years, you only recently started to talk to me."

 

"Hey, I always said hi and invited you to parties." You pointed out defensively.

 

"Okay maybe _you_ did but Namjoon never did. He never liked me until I became useful." Both you and Taehyung looked at Namjoon who groaned.

 

"You creeped me out, okay?" He confessed. "And you always looked at us like you knew something, especially Y/N." Namjoon pulled your body back to his side protectively. "You never even tried to tell us."

 

"It's not my place to tell," Taehyung replied simply but the frown on his face told you he really wished he could've told you all the secrets his mind held weeks ago. "At least, you're still together."

 

"Yeah, there is that." You and Namjoon smiled fondly at each other and Taehyung smiled at the pure love radiating from your bodies.

 

When you turned your attention back to Taehyung, he was gone and you weren't surprised. He had a habit of just leaving without saying anything.

 

"So, what shall we do today then?" You asked, looking back up at Namjoon.

 

"Hmm, it's a nice day, we could go up to the roof." He suggested and you grinned, nodding in agreement.

 

"I wish there was more warmth though. I miss the sun's warmth." You announced getting up. Namjoon got to his feet and automatically your hands found one another, your fingers linking together into a visual representation of the bond you shared that you knew would last forever.

 

***

 

The day passed smoothly. You and Namjoon stayed up on the roof all day. Not even Jackson distracted you when he appeared to work out, something he hadn't done in a few weeks.   
For a moment you both thought that maybe things would be alright. Maybe your lives could be somewhat normal and you could enjoy watching your friends continue their lives as if nothing bad ever happened.   
But then the hour was over and Jackson left, without even a glance in your direction.  
Namjoon's spirit grew dark and you didn't blame him. His best friend, his roommate didn't even see him. You felt both blessed and cursed that your best friend was sat by your side, the same place he always was.

 

"Let's go in, yeah?" You suggested, getting up from your spot between Namjoon's legs on the lounge chair. He hummed in agreement solemnly and got up. Your hands connected and you walked to the door.

 

Your apartment was on the first floor, Namjoon's too.

 

One of your new roommates was stood in the hallway, talking to Jackson when you approached.

 

"Which one is he?" You asked. It was your first day seeing your new flatmates, you couldn't be blamed that you forgot who was who.

 

"Yugyeom," Namjoon answered and you nodded. "Are you going to remember this time?" He teased and you nudged him with a pout. He chuckled and wrapped his arm around your waist.

 

You both fell silent as you passed Jackson and Yugyeom. They didn't stop their conversation. They didn't glance your way.

Namjoon held you that bit tighter.

You should've been used to being ignored but, it hurt. You weren't sure you'd ever be able to grow accustomed to the heartache of your friends looking straight through you.

 

While Yugyeom and Jackson talked, you and Namjoon entered your apartment.

Jungkook was sat on the couch, leant forward with his elbows on his knees, controller in his hands as he stared intently at the screen.

 

"A gamer, great." You scoffed sarcastically. "I bet he'll be up until ridiculous o'clock screaming and shouting at the screen." Namjoon only chuckled at your disdain and followed you to the kitchen area. A disapproving scowl pulled your lips at the sight of cardboard boxes and bubble wrap littering the floor and counters.   
"He unpacked his console but not the cutlery?" You whined, looking into one of the open boxes near your feet.

 

"Relax babe, it's just their first day." Namjoon soothed, rubbing his hands up and down your arms. "Not everyone is as tidy as you."

 

"If I can deal with your habit of dropping shit all the time, I can deal with this." You decided with a firm nod. Namjoon only rolled his eyes.

 

The front door opened and in stepped Yugyeom, eyes wide and unblinking. Jungkook didn't notice. You and Namjoon shared a puzzled look at the young male's sudden pasty complexion.

He stood by the door for a few long moments, seemingly collecting himself before he slowly closed it and removed his shoes. Jungkook still didn't pay him any attention.

 

"Someone could’ve just broken in." You grumbled, almost glaring at Jungkook. Namjoon nudged you and you fell silent, your frustrations just bubbling away in your own private thoughts.

 

"So, I met the neighbour..." Yugyeom announced sitting beside Jungkook on the couch while you and Namjoon leant on the counter, watching your new flatmates.

 

"Yeah?" Jungkook replied distractedly, eyes glued to the video game on the TV "What're they like?"

 

"Uh, he seems alright."

 

"Then why're you being weird?

 

"He told me about the girl that used to live here." That caught Jungkook's attention and he glanced over at his best friend. Seeing Yugyeom's pale expression, Jungkook paused his game and turned to face him properly.

 

"Was she some kind of psycho? Did she torture animals? Bet she was into some really kinky stuff."

You reached out to grab Namjoon before he could storm over angrily. He calmed at your touch and laced your fingers together.

 

"No, uh, she was apparently really nice. They grew up together in China. She was beautiful too, he showed me a picture. She was dating his roommate."

 

"Okay, why is this interesting? They ran off and lived somewhere else, happily ever after. I don't blame them, the landlord is creepy, did you see him talking to himself earlier?" Jungkook started to turn his attention back to his game.   
Just as he was about to unpause it, Yugyeom spoke.

 

"They didn't run away."

 

"What do you mean?" Jungkook muttered, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion. "If they didn't run away, why have we moved into her apartment?"

 

"They died." 


	2. Chapter 2

_"He told me about the girl that used to live here." That caught Jungkook's attention and he glanced over at his best friend. Seeing Yugyeom's pale expression, Jungkook paused his game and turned to face him properly._

_"Was she some kind of psycho? Did she torture animals? Bet she was into some really kinky stuff."_

_You reached out to grab Namjoon before he could storm over angrily. He calmed at your touch and laced your fingers together._

_"No, uh, she was apparently really nice. They grew up together in China. She was beautiful too, he showed me a picture. She was dating his roommate."_

_"Okay, why is this interesting? They ran off and lived somewhere else, happily ever after. I don't blame them, the landlord is creepy, did you see him talking to himself earlier?" Jungkook started to turn his attention back to his game._   
_Just as he was about to unpause it, Yugyeom spoke._

_"They didn't run away."_

_"What do you mean?" Jungkook muttered, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion. "If they didn't run away, why have we moved into her apartment?"_

_"They died."_

  
Jungkook's eyes widened and he put down the controller.  
"What do you mean they died?"

 

"I mean, they stopped living."

 

"I know what died means, Yugyeom." Jungkook scoffed. "I mean how?"

 

"I don't know, Jackson didn't say and I didn't want to press him, he looked really upset already. I don't blame him, his best friends recently died."

 

"Do you think they died in here?"

 

"I hope not." Yugyeom looked around slowly, his gaze didn't even falter when it came across you and Namjoon, he just skimmed you over, unable to see either of you.

 

"Come on babe, let's go see Jackson," Namjoon spoke softly, tugging on your hand gently. You sighed but nodded. You didn't want to hear the two boys talking about you as if you weren't there. They didn't exactly know you were there but it still hurt, felt like you were being ignored.

So you and Namjoon made your way next door.

 

Jackson was sat up to the island, a bowl of chicken salad in front of him but he was just prodding it with a fork.

 

"Oh come on Jackie." You whined, walking over to plop beside him on the empty stool. He looked at it for a moment, a sad look on his face.

 

"I miss you, so much." He whispered. "You idiots, why did you have to leave me?" He didn't try to stop the tears that rolled down his cheeks. "Why did you have to leave me alone?"   
Instinctively, you reached out to wipe away his tears but your hand passed right through him. It always did.  
Jackson turned his head back to his food to push it away and bury his face into his hands. He started to sob. Your heart broke.

 

"I hate this." You announced, voice broken. "I want to help him Joonie."

 

"I know, me too." Namjoon's voice was as dead as yours and your heart dropped further. "Let's visit someone else." He walked over and took your hand to gently pull you up.

Reluctantly, you followed him out of the apartment, your sight only moving from Jackson when the door obstructed your view.

"We haven't seen Mark and Jinyoung for a while." He commented, leading you to the stairwell. You just nodded in agreement and walked beside him up the flight of stairs to the second floor. 

Once exiting the stairwell, you walked to the door on the right-hand side, the apartment belonging to Mark and Jinyoung.

 

"I hope they're not up to anything weird." You mumbled as you entered a little hesitantly.

 

"They never are." Namjoon chuckled and as if proving his point, Jinyoung was spread across the couch reading a book.

 

"True. I still haven't recovered from seeing Jimin and Yoongi yesterday." You shuddered. "That is more than them I ever wanted to see."

 

"Same." You leant on the back of the couch to eye the book Jinyoung was reading.

 

"Anything good today?" Namjoon enquired

 

"Dan Brown, good choice." You noted. "I think this used to be mine." You tilted your head, seeing a bookmark peeking out from the very front pages of the book where it was tucked away for safe keeping. "I think that's my bookmark at least."

 

"Really?" Namjoon shuffled over to lean on the furniture beside you. Suddenly, Jinyoung looked directly at the two of you and you both froze. For a second it felt like he had seen you but then his attention turned back to his book as if nothing happened.  
"I'm kind of glad he didn't see us because that would've really sucked. My best friend, your childhood friend doesn't see us but one of the people we were the least close to does."

 

"Taehyung could've got it wrong. Maybe we were close to Jinyoung and Mark but Taehyung just didn't know about it."

 

"No, I don't think so. I don't feel it in my chest, do you?" You concentrated for a moment but ended up shaking your head. "As soon as we saw Jackson, we knew who he was and his relation to us but it took days to learn who Jinyoung and Mark are."

 

"True." You exhaled heavily and pushed off the couch to walk away. "I wonder where that lanky American is anyway."

 

"I think he works," Namjoon commented.

 

"And Jinyoung doesn't? The lazy shit." Just then, the front door opened and Mark walked in, rubbing his face tiredly.

 

"Hey hyung." Jinyoung greeted, sitting up to smile at Mark. Mark smiled back while fighting a yawn. "You need to stop taking so many extra hours."

 

"We need the money, Jinyoung."

 

"I'm sorry." Jinyoung looked guilty and that pulled your attention to him. "I shouldn't have acted like that."

 

"Correct but, it happened and until you get a new job, I'm taking double shifts."

 

"I really am sorry hyung and I swear I'm looking for a new job but...Andy won't give me a good reference."

 

"Maybe you shouldn't have fucked his daughter in his office."

 

"I didn't know there was a camera in there!" Jinyoung defended. Mark just laughed and walked to his room. Jinyoung pouted as he settled back down. "She seduced me anyway." He grumbled to himself childishly. Namjoon couldn't help but snigger at Jinyoung's sulking.   
Jinyoung sighed dramatically and flopped back down to continue reading his book.   
"I didn't know you well, Y/N, but you had great taste in books." He commented offhandedly.

 

"I have great taste in everything." You retorted sassily.

 

"Especially boyfriends." Namjoon grinned cheekily. You couldn't argue.   
"I'm tired, let's go cuddle."

 

"My favourite time of the day, cuddle time." You beamed and skipped off hand in hand with Namjoon.

 

***

 

You and Namjoon laid on his bed for hours in silence, listening to Jackson walking around the apartment, paining himself further by reliving memories featuring you and Namjoon.

It was 3 am by the time he fell asleep, tears staining his cheeks.

 

"I wish there was something we could do." You repeated softly.

 

"Me too babe." Namjoon held you tighter and kissed your head.

 

"We really need to learn to interact with objects."

 

"I don't understand how we can lean on things and sit and lay down but the second we try to move something, we go right through." He grumbled.

 

"Taehyung said it's like being a baby, remember? We can interact only in ways so long as the object isn't changed in any way. The bed doesn't even sink under us, we're just, here."

 

"I don't like it."

 

"I don't think anyone particularly likes being dead, Joonie." You teased and he gave you a look that you giggled at.

 

"At least I can touch you." His right hand lifted to gently caress your cheek lovingly.

 

"What do you remember, about us?"

 

"Hm, we met when you moved into the building. Jackson was so excited and spent the first two weeks basically living in your apartment." He laughed. "I wanted to know what the fuss was about so I came over and spent the day with you and that was it, you had me wrapped around your finger."

 

"I remember it being that you had me wrapped around yours."

 

"Our first date was a disaster, I was so nervous I spilt spaghetti sauce all over your brand new white dress."

 

"I kept that dress, as a reminder of the first day with the man I knew I'd spend the rest of my life with."

 

"Guess you weren't wrong there, huh?" You both giggled.

 

"Ah, what other couple is as great as us? Laughing about our death like that."

 

"We only laugh because we don't know what really happened." Your smiles dropped and a serious air filled the space around your entangled bodies. "I don't know if I want to remember it."

 

"We must've blocked it for a reason." Both of you fell into thoughtful silence and eventually you fell into something that resembled sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The third day after Jungkook and Yugyeom moved in, they were fighting to force the other to answer the front door.

 

"I don't want to talk to the creepy landlord." Jungkook hissed.

 

"Neither do I!" Yugyeom shrieked back. The bell rang again.

 

"Rock, paper, scissors?" Jungkook suggested. Yugyeom nodded and they both put one hand behind their backs. "Rock."

 

"Paper."

 

"Scissors."

 

"Show." They pulled their hands forward. Yugyeom had paper. Jungkook had rock.   
"Ha! I win!" Yugyeom beamed plopping down onto the couch.

 

Jungkook made a noise of mild annoyance as he dragged his body over to the door. He took the bolt off and unlocked the door to open it.

"Uh, hi." He greeted awkwardly.

 

"Hi, Jungkook." Taehyung smiled widely. "I'm throwing a welcome party for you and Yugyeom tonight on the roof."

 

"Oh?" Jungkook perked up. "For us?"

 

"Yep! I do it for all new tenants, so you can all meet and get to know each other! I want life in the building to be peaceful and friendly."

 

"Oh, that's cool," Jungkook answered honestly. "So will everyone be there?"

 

"Yep, you can invite some friends too, if you like just not too many though and only people who are respectable. I don't mind cleaning up but I don't want to have to pull litter from the pool."

 

"No, I understand, no-one wants to do that. The roof is really nice, I wouldn't invite anyone that would do anything disrespectful."

 

"Wonderful! See you then!" Taehyung grinned and turned to skip off to Jackson's door.

 

"Uh, hyung!" Jungkook called, stepping out of his door. Taehyung turned curiously. "You didn't tell me the time."

 

"It's 10:45," Taehyung muttered after checking his phone.

 

"No, not now." Jungkook chuckled. "For the party, what time does it start?"

 

"Oh, right!" Taehyung rubbed his neck as an embarrassed blush crept up his neck to decorate his tan cheeks. "8:30. We are all usually back in our apartments by midnight at the latest. The weather won't be the best for swimming but I'll turn on the heater in case you want to get in the pool."

 

"Okay, thanks."

 

"Oh and don't worry about bringing anything, I've got it all arranged."

 

"Okay. We'll see you at 8:30 then, hyung." Jungkook smiled and retreated into the apartment leaving Taehyung smiling dopily at the door.

 

"Well, you don't look weird." You sniggered so Taehyung looked over to find you stood outside Jackson's apartment, leaning against the wall.   
"What's the grin for?"

 

"Jungkook called me hyung, twice," Taehyung announced proudly while moving over to knock Jackson's door. "I like him."

 

"Hm." You simply responded, making an uncertain expression. Taehyung was about to question you about it but the door opened.

 

"Oh, Taehyung." Jackson greeted weakly. "What's up?"

 

"Welcome party for Jungkook and Yugyeom on the roof tonight," Taehyung announced with an excited smile. Jackson's expression didn't change and Taehyung frowned. "You know, they wouldn't want you to stay cooped up in here all day and night, Jackson."

 

"They don't know me." Jackson scoffed.

 

"I don't mean your new neighbours." Jackson's lips quivered as he fought to keep a straight face but he gave in and let his frown tug his lips down. "Y/N and Namjoon would only want the best for you. They wouldn't want you to grieve for this long."

 

"My best friends are dead, they died and I didn't even know they were hurting. If I had-"

 

"Slap him." You spoke and Taehyung did. He instantly stepped back in shock at his own actions.

 

"I'm sorry, I didn't think." Taehyung apologised. Jackson was too dumbstruck to even get angry. "Please don't be mad I just don't think they'd want to hear you talk like that, Jackson."

 

"They-they're not here." Jackson snapped back to reality.

 

"For the sake of their memory, don't act like this. Come to the party tonight, you can invite...Jaebum? Your friend that used to come around and use the laundry room all the time."

 

"I haven't seen him in a while." Jackson realised and slowly, he nodded. "Okay, we'll be there."

 

"It starts at 8:30." Taehyung smiled warmly before leaving to go up to the top floor. You followed him.

 

"Thank you, for being so persuasive." You spoke, giving Taehyung a grateful smile. "He deserves to have some fun."

 

"He does." Taehyung agreed and the two of you stepped out of the lift. He headed to the left door first and before he even managed to knock, it swung open and Jimin stood there, ready to go out.

 

"Oh, Taehyung, what brings you up here?" He greeted with a polite smile.

 

"Party for the new tenants," Taehyung replied with a soft smile. He had always had a soft spot for Jimin.   
They were the same age and Jimin was such a cute little angel always helping his neighbours and taking the time to talk to Taehyung. His roommate, on the other hand, the complete opposite. It was rare to see Yoongi around the building more than once a week and that once was only because he did their weekly grocery shop Thursday mornings. Otherwise, Taehyung was pretty certain he'd never see the man.

 

"Ah! That's so kind of you!" Jimin beamed. "Have you told Jungkookie already? I'm going to see him now actually, I could pass on the news."

 

"Ah no, I've already told him but thank you Jimin." Jimin just smiled wider.

 

"The usual time?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"Can we bring Hoseokie?"

 

"Of course, he's always the life of the party." Taehyung grinned back at Jimin. "Oh, I asked your friend Seokjin to do the catering so he will be there too."

 

"That's so kind of you, Taehyung. His business is so small, he has such a small client base. Thank you for hiring him."

 

"He's a great cook." Taehyung enthused. "I couldn't think of anyone better."

 

"Shut the damn door, it's cold!" Yoongi's voice suddenly bellowed out of the apartment. Jimin rolled his eyes before smiling sweetly at Taehyung.

 

"One second." He backed up and mostly closed the door. "Shut up! I'm talking to Taehyung!"

 

"I can hear that and I don't care, I'm cold and alone." Yoongi's voice turned sulky. "Come back." He whined and Jimin made a hushing sound.

 

Taehyung looked at you with raised eyebrows, confused at the silence that suddenly took over. 

"I got it." You stated. You entered the apartment to find Jimin pressed between Yoongi's body and the back of the couch. You slapped your hands over your mouth at the sight.   
It was clear the pair had a certain, connection, everyone in the building knew it but seeing them lip locked, Yoongi's hips grinding against Jimin's really put your assumptions in stone.

 

"Just stay," Yoongi mumbled, lips ghosting over Jimin's neck. "You can see the kid later."

 

"I've seen you all morning and all of yesterday, isn't one day spent in bed enough for you?" Jimin giggled.

 

"You know I can't get enough of your body." As if proving his point, Yoongi's hands smoothed down Jimin's sides and around to grope the younger male's backside roughly. "So fucking perfect."

 

"Ah, hyung," Jimin whined. "I have work today."

 

"Call in sick."

 

"I can't keep doing that, Hoseokie was upset last time." Yoongi groaned but gave in. "Thank you."

 

"You're lucky he's my best friend otherwise I'd be dragging you back to bed right now." Jimin giggled and pressed a final kiss to Yoongi's lips.

 

"I'll be back about 5."

 

"Don't be late again," Yoongi warned. "Or I'm never cooking for you ever again." He pointed a threatening finger at Jimin before sauntering off, adjusting his boxers as he went. Jimin watched Yoongi enter his room before turning to the door.

 

You finally returned to reality, the sight of the red lines scratched into Yoongi's back burned into your mind and you shuddered. You really had found out more about the pair than you ever wanted to.

By the time you met with Taehyung again, he was just finishing talking to Jinyoung.   
You waited patiently then walked beside Taehyung into the lift.

 

"So, we were right." You announced. Taehyung looked at you curiously. "About Jimin and Yoongi."

 

"Oh, they are in a relationship."

 

"I don't know about that. I'm not sure if they're actually in a relationship or dating or anything romantic."

 

"Then what?" He looked confused. "How can we be right?" The two of you stepped out of the doors and made your way towards his apartment.

 

"I said they aren't up to anything romantic." You gave him a look but, he didn't understand. "They do the horizontal tango."

 

"I didn't know Yoongi can dance too. Do you think Jimin taught him?"

 

"I didn't mean dancing." Taehyung opened the front door and walked inside, even holding the door open for you despite the fact he didn't need to, you could literally walk through doors and walls.   
"Thank you." You skipped over and sat on the couch.

 

"Why did you say they were doing the tango if you didn't mean dance? Tango is a dance." He questioned as he walked over to the open kitchen.

 

"You've seriously never heard that saying before?" You turned to rest your chin on the back of the sofa to watch as he made himself tea. He shook his head. "They do the do."

 

"They do the what?"

 

"Wow, for a psychic you don't know a lot."

 

"I'm not psychic."

 

"Then what do you call someone that sees dead people?"

 

"...someone that sees dead people." Taehyung looked up at you with a cheeky smile that made you laugh. "I don't know. Grandma has a name for us but I can never remember it." He shrugged.

 

"Your grandma sees dead people too?"

 

"Yeah. She sees death too. She can just look at a photo of someone and know everything about how they will die."

 

"So, she's psychic." Taehyung gave you an unimpressed look but didn't answer you as he picked up his mug and joined you on the sofa. "Do you have that talent too? Seeing peoples deaths?" Taehyung frowned and placed his mug on the side table to let the contents cool down.

 

"No well, not entirely."

 

"Didn't you know I was going to die though?" You recalled him stating the fact the day you turned up without your body.

 

"I did." He confirmed. "But, I didn't know anything about it. I didn't know when or how. I just knew it'd be bad."

 

"Like suicide." You hummed. He nodded and looked at you with something akin to regret in his eyes but there was something else laced within that you couldn't put your finger on.   
"Did you know Namjoon would too?"

 

"Yes, but it was never as strong as the feeling I got with you. I asked Grandma one day, not long after you came back as spirits and she said that I must've been a lot closer to you then Namjoon-hyung."

 

"I'm your favourite." You grinned. He couldn't even deny it and just chuckled. "But anyway, back to Yoongi and Jimin."

 

"Right yes. What did you see in there?" He perked up and turned so his shoulder was against the back of the couch and he was facing you. You turned to mirror his position.

 

"Yoongi had Jimin against the couch and they were making out." Taehyung's jaw dropped. "I know right. And Yoongi had like, claw marks down his back and hickeys on his neck."

 

"They're having sex?"

 

"Yep." You nodded. "I hope they're dating too, it's clear they feel strongly for each other but I can only confirm as much as sex currently."

 

"They'd be a cute couple." A hum of agreement left your throat. "Maybe Jimin would rub off on Yoongi."

 

"I think they do enough rubbing as it is." Taehyung looked at you, his features giving away the fact that he couldn't believe the words that just left your lips. You cackled and got up. "You still have things to do for tonight so I'm going to go cuddle my boyfriend and pretend we're a normal couple."

 

"Hm okay, will you be at the party?" You shrugged. "I say yes."

 

"Ah well, in that case, I guess I will be. Psychics are always right." You teased. He only laughed softly and watched you walk through the door.

 

***

 

It was precisely 10:37 by the time you and Namjoon arrived on the roof.

"Hm, that's surprising, no-one new," Namjoon commented as you walked across the roof, hand in hand, eyeing all the faces only to find you recognised them all.   
"They were all at your place after the funeral."

 

"Didn't Jungkook and Yugyeom invite anyone?" You murmured bewildered. You had been certain they would bring at least one person each.

 

"Kookie!" You looked over to find BamBam yelling across the rooftop.

 

"What?!" Jungkook responded from the drinks table by the gym equipment.

 

"Come here! Hyung doesn't believe you're strong!" BamBam pointed to Jaebum who was stood with him. Jungkook looked a little awkward but walked over the pair, all the same, wanting to hold up his reputation.

 

"Huh, guess they already know the guys," Namjoon commented. "Look." You followed his gaze to find he was watching Yugyeom, Jimin and Hoseok dancing to the music and laughing at each other's weird dance moves.   
"Oh, maybe Yugyeom works with them."

 

"I thought he works at a hardware store. But thinking about it, I have heard him mention the studio. Maybe he takes dance classes."

 

"Let's listen in and see what we can learn," Namjoon suggested and you really couldn't say no to that suggestion.

 

***

 

Your night ended curled up with Namjoon on Taehyung's couch, Taehyung laid across the love seat with a share sized bag of Doritos on the floor by his hand.

 

For a long while, the three of you sat in a comfortable silence. The only sound in the room was the rustle of the bag and the crunch as Taehyung ate slowly.  
The silence only ended when Taehyung rolled over and into an upright position to look at the pair of you with an expression on his face that screamed he wanted to ask something.

 

"What's the matter, Tae?" You questioned, your voice quiet as you didn't want to ruin the soft atmosphere the room held.

 

"There's something I've been wanting to ask you both for two weeks but I haven't felt like I could." He confessed.

 

"Well, you might as well ask." Namjoon encouraged. "The worst that could happen is we won't answer."

 

"How did you die?" Taehyung enquired quickly and you looked at him with raised eyebrows.

 

"You said we committed suicide," Namjoon responded, just as confused as you were.

 

"That's what it looked like but, you two were happy together." Taehyung frowned, concern evident on his features. "You had even asked me if you could both live in Y/N's apartment, if I would change names on contracts."

 

"W-we did?" You gasped then looked at Namjoon, the only person you truly remembered from your past but if he hadn't died with you, you doubted you would even know his face. "But, why would we chose to die if we were planning to live together?"

 

"That's the thing, I don't think you did chose to die."


	4. Chapter 4

After Taehyung revealed his suspicions to you and Namjoon, the three of you stayed up all night trying to figure out who would want either of you dead and who would benefit from your deaths. Due to the fact Taehyung didn't know an awful lot about either of you when you were alive and neither you or Namjoon could remember your lives past the building you resided in, there wasn't a single name on the list when you were done.

 

"Maybe I should talk to Jackson," Taehyung suggested. "He knows you both better than anyone without getting your family involved."

 

"No, you can't pull him into this." You argued firmly. "First of all, he doesn't believe in ghosts and nothing you could say would convince him that we're still here. And secondly, he is suffering more than enough as it is without knowing we suspect we were murdered."

 

"You're right." Taehyung frowned. "I don't think anyone else here would know anything helpful."

 

"And once again, convincing them that we are ghosts and still roaming around the building will be near impossible," Namjoon added.

 

"Don't you have any information on us, as your tenants?"

 

"I have next of kin but seeing as you changed that to each other months ago, I have nothing. I don't legally need any information besides the obvious on tenants and I wouldn't feel right having more than necessary."

 

"If only we had a creepy landlord who stalked his tenants." You replied with a dramatic sigh. Both males chuckled. "So, that's it, we have to quit before we even started?"

 

"No, we can figure something out," Taehyung assured.

 

Not a single word was voiced in the apartment for a good twenty minutes while the three of you sat in concentrated silence.   
Suddenly, Taehyung made a loud sound of realisation that oddly enough resembled the yelp of a dog getting his paw accidentally stood on.

 

"What the hell was that?!" Namjoon shrieked, looking at Taehyung with wide eyes.

 

"I just remembered something! Do you two have any belongings of your own left?" His eyes flicked between the two of you.

 

"Jackson kept some of our stuff."

 

"Anything particularly precious? I mean really precious?" You and Namjoon looked at each other as you thought hard.

 

Every item in Namjoon's bedroom belonged to either you or Namjoon himself. Jackson had added more of your belongings to the room after clearing out most of Namjoon's stuff with help from Jimin. But still, there was a lot Jackson couldn't bring himself to donate or send back to family members.

Honestly, most of the items didn't recall any special memories for either of you so it took you a while to find something.

 

"Oh! Yes!" You exclaimed, looking at Taehyung. "There is a ring, a promise ring Namjoon gave me on our one year anniversary."

 

"Oh yeah." Namjoon smiled at the memory. "I spent ages looking for the perfect ring for you."

 

"I love it, I wish I could still wear it." You looked down at your bare fingers with a frown. "It's my most treasured possession and I can't even touch it."

 

"I can teach you," Taehyung announced gaining your attention. "I saw my grandmother teach a ghost to interact with objects when I was little. I can help you, at least, I think I can."

 

"And you're only just telling us now?!" Namjoon cried out. "Taehyung!"

 

"I'm sorry, I forgot about it." He apologised.

 

"Why do you want to know about our precious possessions?" You enquired, bringing the conversation back on track.

 

"You can use them to leave the building." Your eyes blew wide. "Spirits have three possible anchors in the mortal world, the first being their home if they have enough love and important moments there while alive. The second being their place of death but you two don't seem to return to the car where you were found so that is more reason to believe that isn't where you died. The third is a precious object. If someone has the object and leaves the building, you can leave with them but you can only stay within a certain distance of the object. I'm not sure on that distance though."

 

"It can be tested." You mumbled. "So say if you had my ring and went to the shops, I could go with you?" Taehyung nodded. "You need to get that ring, Taehyung."

 

"How am I supposed to do that? I can't just break into Jackson's apartment for a ring, I'd get arrested!"

 

"He's right, babe." Namjoon put his hand on your thigh. "We need to be smart about this."

 

"What is your precious item, hyung?"

 

"A watch. It was my grandfathers and he gave it to me just before he died. I broke it though and couldn't wear it for years but Y/N got it fixed for me last Christmas. It's honestly the best gift anyone has ever given me. It was important before then but it's been the more important item to me ever since."

 

"Jackson has it?"

 

"He wears it. He knew how important it is to me. Do you think that's why I'm drawn to him a lot?"

 

"Definitely," Taehyung confirmed with a positive nod. "Do you think he'll take it off?"

 

"No. I don't even know if he takes it off to shower." Namjoon confessed. "That means I'm stuck here until he leaves, right?"

 

"Yeah." Their attention turned to you then. "We will focus on your ring then."

 

"Okay, what should we do?" You didn't argue and shuffled forward to focus on Taehyung's next words.

 

"You need to somehow get the ring to me so I can take it out with me."

 

"How the hell am I supposed to do that? I can't exactly just pick it up and walk away, a floating ring is going to look rather suspect, Tae."

 

"l don't know." His lips turned downwards at his lack of useful ideas.

 

"How about we just learn how to move objects for now? There's no point in coming up with a plan if we can't execute it." Namjoon suggested realising you and Taehyung were getting quite discouraged.

 

"You're right." You mumbled before straightening up and pushing your negative thoughts and worries from your mind. "Okay teacher, how do we do this?"

 

"Well from what I remember, you need to try and imagine your hand as an object itself, like, real, like bones and blood and muscles and skin and-"

 

"Okay, we get it." Namjoon interrupted with a chuckle. "Pretend we actually have flesh and bones." He summarised shuffling to sit next to you, both of you looking at items on the coffee table. "Do you think weight will affect our abilities?"

 

"Hm, possibly." Taehyung thought then reached over to move a pen to the table in front of you. "Let's start small. Spirits can move very heavy objects, I think it's because you're not restricted by bodies so you aren't limited to your muscle strength but it will take a while to work up to it."

 

"Makes sense." Namjoon hummed and hovered his right hand over the pen. His eyes closed as he focused on imagining his hand once again existed physically in the mortal world. He imagined every little mark he had grown to know his handheld, every single visible vein, every crease.   
A full 72 seconds later, he opened his eyes, a look of determination on his features.   
You couldn't tear your eyes away from his hand as it lowered over the piece of stationery. You couldn't tell if he had made contact with the item or not, his hand had covered it fully. Slowly, his pulled his fingers in as his palm lifted until his index finger and thumb were directly either side of the pen. He paused for a second then proceeded to bring his fingers in until they touched the plastic.   
A gasp left your parted lips as you saw the pads of his fingers indent slightly from the pressure of the plastic.   
With a proud smile that only grew with every passing moment, Namjoon lifted the pen.

 

"Wow." Taehyung breathed, awestruck.

 

"That's my man!" You cooed, leaning over to kiss his cheek.

 

"Here, try and take it from me." He replied with a goofy smile, happy with himself but also your praise. He turned to you and held the pen at one end, leaving the other for you.

You nodded enthusiastically and reached out only for your hand to pass through the item.

"You're too excited." Namjoon chuckled. "Calm down."

 

"Okay okay, calm." You took a few slow breaths to relax your body and mind.

 

"Don't forget to imagine your hand as a physical object." Taehyung reminded. You nodded and closed your eyes to try and copy Namjoon's technique.

 

You concentrated on the feel of your hand against your thigh, how every finger felt individually, how the weight distributed.  
You didn't spend as long concentrating as Namjoon did and maybe that was where you went wrong or maybe it was the excitement that rushed into your system once again.

Your eyes fluttered open and you looked at the pen. Carefully, you lifted your hand and touched your fingers to it. The second you felt the hard plastic under your fingertips, your face lit up with excitement and you lifted your head to look at Namjoon. He looked so proud and happy for you but he nodded back to it.

 

"Don't lose focus." He instructed. You followed his words and looked back down only to find your fingers had gone through the item. You whined in annoyance and pulled your hand back. "Try again." Once again, you followed his words but, you couldn't even touch the pen that time.

 

You threw your body back against the pillows in anger. The second your back hit the material, the lightbulb above your heads on the ceiling exploded.

 

"Was that me?" You mumbled, a cold feeling spreading through your chest.  
Since you returned as a ghost, you hadn't felt any temperature difference and you thought you'd be happy to feel something you wished you hadn't felt the chill. It was as if ice had encased your heart and was slowly spreading out from it.

 

"You always did have a problem with controlling your emotions." Namjoon chuckled. The second his reassuring hand rubbed soothing lines up and down your arm, the ice abruptly stopped. You looked at him to see his lovestruck eyes staring down at you with such a soft fondness that your heart managed to thaw for the most part but there was still a coldness there that scared you. You didn't know what it meant and you didn't want to mention it to prevent the pair worrying but you didn't doubt it wasn't good.

 

"It's okay," Taehyung spoke, getting up to gather the dustpan and brush. "I have plenty of bulbs." You watched as he cleaned up, wishing you could help him but you couldn't even hold a pen let alone cleaning instruments.

 

Beside you, the pen clattered to the floor and Namjoon vanished.

 

"Joonie?!" You instantly called, jumping to your feet. "He's never done this."

 

Taehyung walked over to the window with the view of the road out the front of the apartment building.   
"Oh, Jackson is going out." He commented amazed. You rushed over to peer out the glass too.

 

Jackson was indeed in his car and fiddling with the radio to pick a station he liked while simultaneously plugging in his seatbelt. Namjoon was sat in the passenger seat beside him a little perplexed for a second until he spotted his watch on Jackson's wrist and he realised what was happening and relaxed.  
Namjoon looked over to the window and grinned at you with an excited wave. You and Taehyung grinned and waved back. Jackson looked up then, getting the feeling he was being watched. He quickly found Taehyung stood at his window and gave a very awkward little wave back.  
As quickly as possible, Jackson put his car in gear to reverse out of his spot and drive off.

 

"Wonder where they're going." You voiced, walking away from the window.

 

"I think Jackson and Jungkook were talking about a new gym last night with state of the art equipment," Taehyung commented, rubbing his tired eyes.

 

"Ah oh yeah, sleep." You spoke noticing how tired he looked. "Go to bed, Tae."

 

"No, we're working on your interaction skills."

 

"You can't exactly do anything." You laughed. "Just go to bed, I'll go up to my apartment so at least it won't be your light bulbs I break."

 

"Ah, good idea." Taehyung grinned and yawned loudly, stretching his arms over his head. "Good night, Y/N."

 

"Good night, Taehyung." You watched as he dragged himself to his bedroom, leaving the door wide open as he flopped down on top of his bed. You laughed lightly as you left.

 

Up in the apartment, Yugyeom was just collecting his belongings to leave for work. A glance at the shoe rack told you Jungkook was out already.

 

"Have a good day." You sang knowing full well that Yugyeom couldn't hear you and walked through to Jungkook's room.   
You knew it used to be your room, Taehyung had told you that much and you never had a flatmate, you liked it that way and he didn't mind as you always paid rent on time.  
But, you couldn't remember what you had in those four walls.   
Did you have a double bed like Jungkook did?   
You assumed you didn't have a single bed, it wouldn't make sense to have such a small bed for a grown woman, especially in such a generously sized room. You had to have had a bed that was at least queen size but very likely bigger, considering you were in a long-term relationship and Namjoon had a king size bed in his room next door.  
Did you have as little furniture as him? Did you also only have the necessities?  
It was clear Jungkook used his room purely to sleep and store his clothing and private belongings. You wondered if you did the same.  
Was your style similar to his? The fact that you always felt calm and happy in the room told you that is was very likely that your preferred style was also minimalistic and clean.

 

You couldn't deny that the two young men left you pleasantly surprised every day when you found the apartment tidy without foul smell.  
You never expected two 21-year-olds to be so clean but they were and it made you a little less mad at Taehyung for renting your apartment to the pair without consulting you first. They were respectful of their home and their neighbours. You hated to admit it but Taehyung chose the perfect tenants.

 

Slowly, you looked around but found nothing small left around for you to practise your interaction skills with. With a huff, you left Jungkook's room to enter Yugyeom's.  
His room wasn't as immaculate. Yugyeom spent more time in his room but it wasn't at all messy. You would describe Yugyeom's room as "lived in", for the most part, everything was where it belonged and relatively neat but a few varied items were somewhere they didn't belong.   
A pile of freshly washed clothing on top of the dresser ready to be put away.   
A pair of shoes at the foot of the bed.  
One slipper by the bed, the other somewhere out of sight.  
A hoodie slung over the back of the desk chair.  
A pile of CD's on the desk looking like they could topple over any moment.   
A handful of pens spread across the desk around a notebook.

 

"Pens." You gasped, walking over spotting your opportunity. As the desk chair was tucked under the desk, you stayed stood up and simply rested your left hand on the back of it. You held your right hand over a lone pen and closed your eyes.

 

That time, you allowed yourself almost 2 whole minutes to focus and imagine the flesh your hand once consisted of. Then you opened your eyes and tried to pick up the item.

 

If anyone had been in that room right then, they would've seen a single pen float up from the desktop before the stack of CD's finally lost the battle with gravity and clattered noisily to the floor. Of course, they wouldn't have seen that you had accidentally helped gravity win that round.

 

"Shit." You cursed, putting the pen down to crouch down and quickly pick up the CD's, putting them back in their respective cases to stack them back up in a way you hoped looked similar to how they were originally.

 

It took a few seconds for what just happened to really click in and then you jumped around excitedly until you decided to test your limits.

You opened the door successfully and closed it again, not noticing it didn't shut fully as you were already skipping off excitedly to test your new skill.

***

 

Hours went by with you interacting with everything in the apartment. You could even lift the sofa up in both of your arms but you almost dropped it so you decided to quickly and carefully put it back down before it really did slip through your grasp, literally.  


It barely occurred to you that Jungkook was due home any minute until you heard keys rattling the lock. You quickly turned the TV back off and tossed the remote onto the couch to run off and duck behind the kitchen counter.   
As Jungkook walked towards his room after taking off his shoes and jacket, you realised that you didn't need to hide. He couldn't see you.

 

Without warning, Jungkook stopped mid-step and so did you, fearing he could suddenly see you. But, he was staring at the sofa confused. He could've sworn it was slightly further forward earlier. He quickly shook off the thought though, there was no way Yugyeom would move the couch while he was gone, it was really heavy and required two people to lift. Aside from that, there was no reason to move the furniture less than a foot.

 

As Jungkook looked away from the couch, he noticed the wires behind the TV looked neater. Yugyeom certainly never touched the wires, technology was Jungkook's area and one of the wires was very temperamental so it always took him ages to find the right position.  
The fact that it was weird got pushed back as annoyance settled in his mind. He wiggled that wire for a full twenty minute to make sure they got all the channels they paid for.  
Jungkook approached the sofa and made a move to grab the remote from the armrest but it wasn't there. That was definitely strange. It was an unspoken rule to leave it there so it was easy to find, even Jimin knew the rule.  
Jungkook's eyes found the remote on the seat and although it bothered him, he simply picked it up and turned the TV. His rational mind declared that the device probably was balanced oddly on the armrest and simply fell onto the cushions, it was the only logical explanation.  
Quickly, Jungkook flicked through the channels, glad to find they were all still working fine, in fact, they had a few HD channels they didn't have previously at least, he was pretty certain they never had them before.

 

"Nah." He reasoned aloud. "We must've always had them." He turned the TV off and placed the remote on the arm, where it belonged.

 

A few other things started to look out of place. Jungkook made his way around the living area, taking mental note of all the things that didn't look right. The number was very high.

 

While Jungkook wandered around the room, closely scrutinising every single object, an image of your promise ring popped into your mind and you were made aware of the fact that you could move the item.

 

With a spring in your step, you walked past Jungkook and through the front door.

 

You didn't notice it but as you passed Jungkook, he shivered. A cold breeze passed him by and he straightened up. Once again, logic kicked in and said that Yugyeom probably left his bedroom window open again but the voice was small and something bigger in Jungkook told him to turn around. So he did.

 

His heart fell still in his chest as he watched a dark shadow pass through his front door.


	5. Chapter 5

While Jackson slept in the early hours of the morning, you and Namjoon managed to move the ring from under your pillow on Namjoon's bed where you had hidden your precious item, and out of the apartment through a small gap under the door.   
But your apartment door was only a few months old so there wasn't a gap.

 

"Any ideas?" You asked, twirling the piece of jewellery between your fingers.

 

"Hm, there might be just enough room underneath, we should be able to push it through the bristles." He suggested.

 

"I push, you pull and make sure it doesn't fly across the room and get lost?" He nodded and went inside. You both knelt down on either side of the door. Carefully, you placed the ring on the floor and pushed it against the bristles on the bottom of the door.   
"I'll never understand these stupid things, why can't Tae just get normal doors?" You huffed, pushing harder against the ring. Namjoon chuckled on the other side at your words but didn't respond.  
"Can you reach it?" You asked, pushing the ring as far as you physically could without risking breaking the door.

 

"Mnn." You heard his sound of concentration before he gasped. "I can feel it, can you push a little further? I can't grip it."

 

"I can't but I can try to flick it."

 

"Okay, I'll be ready to catch." You pulled your hand back before pushing it back under quickly, feeling your ring connect with the tip of your middle finger and slide away.

 

"Did you get it?" Namjoon fumbled his fingers under for a second, sliding them around in search before he found the item.

 

"Aha!" He managed to grab it and pull it out. "I got it, babe!" He jumped up excitedly and you joined his side within the apartment. "I still don't know why you want it in here, it makes more sense to take it down to Taehyung."

 

"I don't know." You confessed, taking the ring from his fingers to dust it off. "I just know we needed to bring it in here."

Namjoon didn't argue, he was a ghost with amnesia, he couldn't really bring up how unreliable unexplainable urges and feelings could be. 

"What now?" You looked up and around, trying to figure out why you were pulled to the apartment and then your eyes fell on a black jacket hanging up above the shoe rack.

"That." You pointed out the clothing and walked over to it.

"Funny, most people pick the outfit before the accessory." You tried not to laugh at his joke, you really did but a giggle slipped through your lips and he smiled proudly.  
"Whose is it?"

 

"I think it's Jungkook's work jacket." You muttered, pawing at the jacket, feeling the pockets and lining. "A hidden pocket, perfect." You slipped the ring into the small space and hoped Jungkook wouldn't use that particular pocket and toss out your ring.

 

"Any particular reason you want to go to work with Jungkook?"

 

"Nope, just a feeling."

 

"Do you even know his job?"

 

"Nope." You smiled at Namjoon. "But I have a good feeling."

 

"So you've said." He chuckled and laced his fingers with yours. "Bed? I have a feeling you have a long day tomorrow."

 

You couldn't say no to cuddling up with your boyfriend in bed so the two of you returned to his room and fell into the closest thing a ghost could get to sleep.

 

***

 

The material under your body felt a lot different than Namjoon's bed when you jolted back to consciousness. Namjoon's bed was soft and smooth. The material under you wasn't soft or smooth. It was slightly hard and cracked.   
When your eyes opened, you were met with dark grey directly in front of your face.   
Only then did the noises register in your mind.   
A mechanical humming.  
Loud music.   
A male's voice singing along to the songs.

Suddenly, the male made a strange sound and let out a sigh.

"Has the heating broken again?" You recognised the voice as Jungkook's and carefully turned to see him sat in front of you, fiddling with buttons on the dashboard with one hand while he kept the other on the steering wheel. His eyes flickered between the dials and the road quickly, trying to turn the heating up higher without crashing the vehicle.   
You were laid across the backseats and Jungkook was wearing the jacket.  
It then hit you that the grey was the back of the seat and the material was old, cracked faux leather.

As much as you wanted to sit up and look out the window, take in the sights you hadn't seen in over two weeks, you simply didn't have the energy. You felt as if you were fading, the ghost equivalent to fatigue.   
Neither you or Namjoon could quite understand why a spirit needed "sleep" but Taehyung insisted you did and you were understanding why.  
So, you curled back up and with the help of the movement of the car and Jungkook's gentle melodic singing, you returned to your state of rest.

 

***

 

By the time you woke the sun was high in the sky and one look at the dashboard clock told you it was 2 pm. You bolted upright, not at all surprised that there was absolutely zero sign of Jungkook. He started work at 8 am after all.

 

"Shit." You cursed rushing out of the car. You knew Jungkook finished work at 4 pm every day and arrived home 45 minutes later. But as soon as he left work, you'd be forced to follow him therefore, you didn't have much time to see why you were adamant you needed to join him at his job.

 

You were in a carpark directly behind a tall office building. Familiarity tingled in your mind but it wasn't until you walked around to the front of the building that you realised why.

 

Looking up you found a memory revealing itself.

 

"I worked here." You gasped. "We worked at the same building?" You looked around to find it was basically empty. You could see a few people near the building a good distance away but no-one was near your previous work building though it did look as if you might be joined by some of the crowd shortly.

 

For a minute or so, you stared up at the building, recalling that you were an accountant, a very well paid and respected accountant and the CEO always showed his appreciation. Another memory of him made you feel sick to your stomach.

 

_An office party._   
_He led you into his office "to talk"._   
_He cornered you and kept trying to touch and kiss you no matter how many times you told him you weren't interested, that you had a boyfriend._   
_Someone saved you though._   
_The door opened and distracted him._   
_You took your chance to escape but couldn't bring yourself to look up at your saviour._   
_You felt dirty and ashamed._   
_You didn't want anyone to see the face of the person that the CEO was touching without consent._

 

You closed your eyes tight and took a moment to collect yourself.

 

The sound of a door opening and closing drew your attention. Your eyes opened to see Jungkook exiting the building, looking around as he walked.

 

Quickly, you turned and started to walk in the opposite direction to him to make your way around the grounds in hopes of setting off more memories.

 

"Hey!" You continued walking, completely oblivious to the fact only you and Jungkook were outside right then. "Hey, you! With the white dress!" You froze then and looked down at yourself. _You_ were wearing a white dress.

Slowly, you turned to find Jungkook approaching you.

 

You looked around quickly then back at him.  
"A-are you talking to me?" You stammered.   
There was no way Jungkook could be talking to you. He couldn't even see you...right?

 

"Who else would I be talking to?" He responded, stopping in front of you and looking at you like you were crazy. "We're the only people here." He chuckled.

 

"Ri-right." You nodded and once again looked around. "So we are."

 

"I'm Jungkook." He greeted with a grin when you looked at him. You just nodded slowly, a polite smile on your features. He didn't realise how awkward you were being. "I'm a security guard here." He motioned to the building behind you. Automatically, you looked up at it before pointing at the security badge tacked to his jacket.

 

"So I see." He looked down and blushed before giggling.

 

"Right, yeah." He rubbed his neck awkwardly and looked back up at you. "You look really familiar, do you work here?"

 

"No." He tilted his head. "I mean, I used to. I left recently."

 

"Oh, I don't blame you, the CEO is a dick." You couldn't help but giggle in agreement and his bright grin returned.

 

"He really is." He looked at you for a moment before shuffling and putting his hands in his pockets.   
"Uh, I should go, you probably have rounds to do or whatever."

 

"Yeah." He agreed. You gave another small smile before turning and starting to walk back the way you were originally headed.   
"Wait!" You stopped and looked over your shoulder at him curiously. "You didn't tell me your name!"

 

You opened your mouth to tell him but realised you couldn't use your real name. You were dead and he lived in your apartment.  
"It's Ellie." You answered.

 

"Ellie." He repeated, smiling cutely, his eyes crinkling. "I'll see you around, Ellie."

 

"Yeah, see you, Jungkook." You waved slightly and left him there watching you leave.

 

After circling the building with no memories surfacing, you decided to go inside. Unlike outside, it was pretty busy within. The company must've been very important and popular.  
You still hadn't remembered what the company did but a big part you of felt like it wasn't important so you didn't dwell on it.

 

For an hour, you walked around the building, looking for anything of interest.

Finally, you came across an office that had your name on a plaque beside the door, a company made obituary below it. You read it and felt a little moved about what some of your coworkers had to say about it. It seemed as if you were well liked. 

"Shame I don't remember any of you." You sighed and then the name signing the bottom of the fondest farewell caught your eye. "Cho Daejun, CEO." If it was possible to fire lasers from your eyes, you would've burned a hole in the plaque with how hard you were glaring at it right then.   
But, you pushed your hatred aside to enter the office. A sense of familiarity once again hit you and you accepted that it had been your personal office.

 

After pushing the door almost closed from its previous position of wide open, you started to snoop. Even though you doubted that anyone would see you if they walked past, you knew there was no chance they'd manage to miss paperwork floating around.

 

You don't know how long you were unsuccessfully snooping for when you were broken from your concentration by a deep voice outside the door.

"I don't care what it takes, you make sure that it can't be traced back to me." The gruff voice ordered harshly.

 

Quietly, you put the folder back down to step out into the hallway.   
Your chest turned cold at the sight of Cho Daejun talking into his phone while walking down the hall past your office. You tried to fight back the ice but you couldn't. That vile man really rubbed you the wrong way and you only managed to stop the cold once it reached your shoulders. You couldn't push it back though.

 

"Do _I_ know who I'm doing business with?" He mocked with a sharp single syllable laugh of disbelief. "I think the question is do _you_ know who you're doing business with?" He growled. You couldn't stop your feet following him to the end of the hall you hadn't been to yet.

He entered the large office but you didn't. Something told you not to so you simply stood outside and tried to listen in to his words.   
There was a nagging in your mind yelling that Choi Daejun had a big, dirty secret and you needed to reveal it.

 

Just as you finally felt like he was about to slip up and announce his sins, you were flung into the grey, cracked, faux leather backseat of a noisy car. 


	6. Chapter 6

For the second day in a row, you found yourself at the office building with Jungkook. Though that mornings travel consisted of you hiding out in the boot of the vehicle, too paranoid he'd catch sight of you in his rearview mirror. You had been tempted to sit on the roof and enjoy the views and breeze, even if you couldn't feel it fully, but the thought of a believer spotting you riding around on top of a car pushed that idea from your mind abruptly.

 

Of course, you waited for a little while once the car had grown still before leaving your hiding spot.   
You stuck your head out halfway and checked your surroundings just to be certain you were indeed at the building and not somewhere else or stuck in traffic so bad Jungkook decided to just cut the engine.  
Then you climbed out fully and looked around. You couldn't see Jungkook anywhere and it was still early in the day so you figured you had time to get inside.  
Almost as soon as you stepped into the building, you spotted Jungkook sat behind the front desk.

 

"Dammit." You cursed and exited the building without hesitation. "How the hell am I going to get past him?"   
Your feet took you away from the front entrance and around to the back where you spotted the employees only entrance by the car park.  
"Well, that will do nicely." You giggled and skipped through the door.   
There wasn't a doubt in your mind where you needed to be.

 

The CEO wasn't in his office when you arrived, it was still locked and you figured he didn't turn up until later in the day.  
There was no need to be sneaky but you still tried to slip into the room inconspicuously as possible. It just felt wrong to waltz right in, you should at least try and be subtle about your tresspassing, right? Even as a ghost.

 

You rolled your eyes at your own behaviour. There was noone anywhere near the office and even if there was, the chances that they'd actually see you were very slim.

 

"Where shall I began?" You clapped your hands together and started to look through the papers ontop of the desk.

 

You weren't aware of the fact that you had set off the motion sensors.

 

***

 

Jungkook was still sat behind the front desk when a call came through on his walkie talkie. He looked at it for a few long seconds before picking it up off the desk to answer.

"I'm here." He answered.

 

_"The boss has an alert for his motion detectors."_ The head of security, a short, foreign man named Julio announced. _"I need you to go check it out."_

 

"Again?" Jungkook groaned but up up all the same, still holding the walkie to his mouth as he headed to the lift. "It's faulty, it went off last week too and no-one was there."

 

_"I know, kid. I keep trying to persuade him to get video surveillance up there but he won't listen."_ The lift dinged and the doors opened. Jungkook let the two women get out before getting inside and pressing the button for the fourteenth floor.

 

"Ugh, he's such a pain in the ass."

 

_"He is."_ Julio chuckled. _"But he's the boss and what he says goes."_ Jungkoook simply hummed in displeasure at the sentence. _"Smile for the camera."_ Julio cooed. Jungkook looked up at the camera on the ceiling and grinned. _"Ah, if only you were my son, I'd be proud to have a son as handsome as you."_ Jungkook laughed. _"You must have all the girls after you, huh? Fighting them off with a bat, huh?"_

 

"Nope," Jungkook confessed. "No girls after me, hyung."

 

_"What?!"_ Julio gasped dramatically and Jungkook sniggered. _"I can't believe that."_

 

"I live in a building with just other guys and work almost all day everyday, I don't have the time to meet girls."

 

_"When was the last time you met a girl?"_

 

"Hmm, I don't know. Oh! Actually, there was a girl yesterday. I met her on my rounds. She said she used to work here."

 

_"Oh yeah? What's her name?"_

 

"Ellie." Julio made a noise of consideration. Jungkook stepped out of the lift. "I'm on 14 now."

 

_"Okay, let me know when it comes up to be nothing, again."_ Jungkook agreed with a laugh and hooked his walkie back onto his belt.

He pulled out his set of keys as he walked down to the CEO's office. Without thought, he found the correct key and put it into the lock while singing a song that played on the radio on his way to work.

 

Inside the office, you heard a key enter the lock and your head snapped up to look at the door. Your hands made quick work tidying the papers in your hands and putting them back.   
You had planned to just stand there and not touch anything until the person left but then the door creaked open and you heard Jungkook's familiar singing.  
Panic struck your body and you sucked in a breath, wishing you were at home instead of about to get caught in your old CEO's office by the guy that had taken over your home.

 

Your body landed on the floor of your living room. Almost instantly, you jumped to your feet and looked around bewildered. Obviously, it took mere miliseconds to recognise your surroundings. Before that moment you were unaware you could flit between anchor points of your own free will. There hadn't been a reason for you to jump between before that moment.   
Just as you were about to attempt to return to the building, it dawned on you that there was an incredibly high chance that you would materialise in front of Jungkook and then the game would truly be up.

 

Namjoon was sat on Jackson's couch when you entered the apartment.

 

"Hey babe, I thought you were with Jungkook." He greeted as you flopped down next to him. Naturally, his arm wrapped around your body.

 

"I was but I was snooping in CEO dickface's office and Jungkook was about to walk in."

 

"Ah, I see." Namjoon nodded in understanding. "You came back to escape."

 

"Yeah. I was going to return but I feel like I'd arrive directly in front of him and I can't risk that."

 

"Makes sense." Without warning, Namjon vanished. He came back into view seconds later as he walked over from the bathroom looking disgusted.   
"Okay yep, you will appear right next to Jungkook."

 

"You tested it?" He nodded and sat beside you. "Why do you look so grossed out?"

 

"Jackson's in the shower-"

 

"I don't want to know what he's doing, Namjoon. I've gone my whole life without knowing his personal in shower habits." You warned.

 

"No, nothing like that." He chuckled. "It's the first time I've been in a shower since becoming a ghost and it was such a horrible feeling, water just passing through my body like that."

 

"Sounds unpleasant."

 

"It was." You shuffled closer and cuddled up to him.

 

"How's Jackson today?"

 

"He's actually doing better since the party. He's getting his life back on track. The gym we went to yesterday called up and asked if he'll go in for an interview today."

 

"As a trainer?" Namjoon nodded and you smiled. "Ah, it's about time he went back to work."

 

"I still can't believe they fired him."

 

"I know, me either. It was really insensitive." Namjoon agreed with a hum. "Anyway, what shall we do today then?"

 

"Cuddle?" You couldn't resist the suggestion.

 

***

 

It was only half an hour after Jungkook returned home that there was a knock on the front door. Jungkook opened it, still in his uniform to find Jackson on the other side.

 

"Hi." Jackson greeted with a wide smile. Jungkook was surprised at the male's bright expression but smiled back. "Are you busy?"

 

"Right now?"

 

"Like, for dinner."

 

"Oh uh, I don't think so. Why?"

 

"I'm going to order the three of us pizza and buy some beer to thank you for telling me about the new gym."

 

"Wow, if only everyone else thanked me with food and alcohol." Jungkook joked and Jackson chuckled.

 

"Yeah well, thanks to you, I have a new job." Jungkook's eyes bulged in shock and Jackson giggled. "So, come over in like an hour."

 

"Okay." Jackson grinned and skipped back to his own apartment. Jungkook simply shut the door as he decided it was probably time he showered and got out of his uniform.

 

By the time he was finished, Yugyeom was home.

 

"Yah!" The dancer yelled the second Jungkook walked out of the bathroom, a towel tied around his hips.

 

"Did you just yah me?" Jungkook mumbled looking at Yugyeom puzzled.

 

"Why do you keep moving stuff in my room? I can't find my favourite CD!" Yugyeom accused.

 

"I don't."

 

"Don't lie."

 

"I don't even go in your room, Yugyeom." Jungkook scoffed, heading to his own bedroom. "Hurry and shower, Jackson invited us over for pizza and beer."

 

"Oh, really?" Just like that, Yugyeom was over his issue and smiling excitedly. "Ah, Jackson-hyung is so nice." He cooed.

 

"Mmhmm, hurry." Jungkook entered his room and shut the door behind him. 

While he picked out his outfit he thought about Yugyeom's accusation. It was rare for Yugyeom to misplace items, especially things important to him.

 

Jungkook recalled coming home only a few days ago to the feeling that everything had been moved. He hadn't bothered to bring it up to Yugyeom because the younger male would've just labelled Jungkook as crazy and dismissed his words.  
The image of the dark shadow walking through the door had plagued his mind every waking minute since.   
Could there really be a ghost haunting them? He hadn't seen the figure since that day and for a moment wondered if it could be classed as a haunting with only one sighting but that wasn't important so he shook the question away.  
It was another concern he hadn't voiced to Yugyeom.

 

A quick glance at his alarm clock told him he had been lost in his thoughts longer than he realised and due at Jackson's ten minutes previously.

He threw on his clothes before leaving his room to go to Yugyeom's. The door was open so he walked in and looked at his reflection in the huge mirror placed on the wall that seperated their rooms.

 

"We're late." He muttered. "You ready?"

 

"Yeep." Yugyeom jumped up from his bed already fully dressed.

 

The pair quickly left their apartment to go next door. Yugyeom knocked the front door enthusiastically. It opened in less than 30 seconds to reveal Jackson looking a little troubled.

 

"Are you okay, hyung?" Yugyeom asked instantly. Jackson shook his head and retreated to the kitchen. The two younger males followed him, Jungkook taking the time to shut the door behind them.  
"What are those?" Yugyeom gawped seeing almost black circles on a baking tray.

 

"They're supposed to be cookies." Jackson confessed with a pout. Yugyeom and Jungkook laughed. "This was the last batch and I got distracted and forgot about them. Y/N made the dough for me and I kept it in the freezer. Her cookies were the best."

 

Neither Jungkook or Yugyeom knew what to say so as he was the closest, Yugyeom simply put a comforting hand on Jackson's shoulder.

 

"I'm going to miss them." With that, Jackson picked up the then cool tray to tip the overcooked treats into the bin. "Pizza arrived like five minutes ago, it's on the coffee table!" Jackson announced brightly. "I'll get the beers! Go sit, you can pick a movie or something if you want."

 

Jungkook and Yugyeom headed over to the couch. Yugyeom picked up the remote while Jungkook sat down and looked around the aprtment curiously.

 

Unlike their apartment, Jackson had photos of people dear to him hung around the room. Jungkook's eyes were drawn to a photo frame placed on the side table near the entrance. He saw three figures in the picture. The middle one was Jackson and there was a male and female on either side of him. Jungkook didn't recognise the male at all but he was tall and had deep dimples as he grinned as wide as Jackson was. Jungkook didn't have time to look at the female as Jackson joined them, clanking beer bottles down on the coffee table beside the boxes of pizza and sides. He gave one to each male after opening them and they both smiled in thanks.

 

For a while, the three settled into a comfortable silence, eating and sipping their drinks while watching the reality show Yugyeom chose until the gym and working was mentioned.

 

"Have you been a personal trainer before, hyung?" Yugyeom enquired curiously.

 

"Yeah, I was with the big gym in the city centre for three years but, they fired me." He admitted looking frustrated with the fact but also upset. "Apparently they didn't like that I was grieving and unable to make it to work for two weeks." He laughed humourlessly before gulping down the last of his second bottle. "I still can't believe they fired me for being depressed that my two best friends committed suicide."

 

"It was suicide?" Jungkook questioned before he could stop himself. Jackson nodded sorrowfully.

 

"I didn't even know they were depressed. They were always so happy and in love. I never thought they'd do something like that. They didn't leave a note or anything either. It doesn't feel right." Jackson put down his bottle to get up and walk towards the front door. The pair watched as he picked up the frame Jungkook had been looking at previously.   
"This is them days before they died. Look in their eyes and tell me they were anything but happy." Yugyeom took the frame and inspected the figures carefully.

 

Jungkook glanced over at the female and his blood ran cold recognising the female.   
"T-this is Y/N?" He muttered. Jackson nodded then looked at the boy, eyebrows raising.

 

"Are you okay? You're really pale all of a sudden." Jackson spoke, worry evident in his tone. "Do you need some water?"

 

"Uh, I think I need some sleep." Jungkook replied, putting down his still half full first bottle. For some reason, he just couldn't stomach the alcohol unlike usual.   
"Thank you for the pizza and beer, hyung."

 

"No problem. Are you sure you don't need anything?" Jungkook nodded and looked at Yugyeom as he stood.

 

"It's okay, I'll be fine, you can stay with hyung."

 

"Are you sure?" Yugyeom looked worried too but knew better than to push Jungkook especially when he wasn't feeling well. Jungkook simply nodded and left.

 

Automatically, he walked to his own apartment but when he put his hand on the handle, key in his free hand, he grew still.   
There was a ghost in his apartment. The ghost could very well be Jackson's dead best friend. He knew he had already met you under a false name but he still didn't want to be in the apartment with you or your fellow ghost boyfriend.  
He ran down the stairs and left the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those of you that don't know, I write on Tumblr on @CheeMiWritesKpop and at the moment I've opened up my requests temporarily ready for Halloween!
> 
> If you have a Halloween themed(or just fantasy/magical/supernatural) oneshot or idea you'd like someone to write send me an ask over on Tumblr and I'll see what I can do! I don't just write for BTS either.  
> Look at the recent posts on the account to find out more! :3


	7. Chapter 7

For days, Jungkook had all but vanished from the face of the Earth. Since the day he ran out from Jackson's apartment, Yugyeom had only heard from him once. A simple "I'll be back in a few days" text and that was it, no response since.  
You wanted to know where he was, you needed him to get back into the CEO's office. You had jumped from apartment to apartment in hopes that someone in the building knew something but, everyone was as clueless as you were and it aggravated you.

 

"I really felt like I was getting somewhere!" Namjoon just watched you pace around your old room, now Jungkook's room, while he sat on the bed. "If only he had waited ten more minutes before going home! And now he's run off with no explanation." You froze and looked at Namjoon with wide eyes. His eyes widened to mirror yours in confusion at your sudden expression. "What if that CEO saw me and Jungkook talking and did something to him?"

 

"Okay first of all, other than Tae, Jungkook has been the only person to see either of us."

 

"But-" Namjoon held up his hand so you fell quiet with a pout.

 

"And we don't even know that your old boss had anything to do with...well us. You only just remember him and okay, I accept that your memory was him trying to force himself onto you but that doesn't mean he'd actually kill either of us." You took a moment to soak in your boyfriend's words. He was right, you had no evidence that the CEO had anything to do with your deaths but your stomach turned every time you thought of him.

 

"If Jungkook hadn't left so early, I would have proof right now." You finally decided in a grumble and Namjoon sighed in defeat.

 

"Ellie?" A voice called. You both looked over at the closed door. "Uh shit, that's not her name." You heard Jungkook correct himself. "Y/N?"

 

"He figured it out." You mumbled and before Namjoon could protest, you walked out of the room and into the living area. Jungkook was stood looking between the living area and the kitchen, his back to you.

 

"Hi." You greeted. He jumped and spun to look at you.

 

"Y-you're here." He stammered. "You really are a ghost, aren't you?"

 

"Yep."

 

"Are you haunting me?"

 

"What?" You snorted out a laugh. "No." You felt Namjoon standing behind you so you turned to look at him. "He thinks I'm haunting him." You sniggered and Namjoon rolled his eyes while chuckling lightly.

 

"Who-who're you talking to?"

 

"My boyfriend." You looked back at Jungkook. "Can't you see him?" Namjoon stood directly behind you then, one hand on your lower back. Jungkook squinted his eyes then suddenly jolted.

 

"There's some..thing behind you. A shadow."

 

"You can't actually see him?" You were surprised. "I thought you'd be able to since you can see me." Jungkook shook his head.

 

"Does, anyone know you're here?" Jungkook suddenly questioned, looking at you instead of the ominous looking shadow behind you.

 

"Taehyung does. He's psychic." You couldn't help but imagine Taehyung's scowl at you referring to him with that term and almost sniggered at the mental image.

 

"That explains his weird vibe." You giggled and Jungkook's lips lifted into a slight smile at the sound. For a moment, he forgot he was conversing with a ghost. "Wait! The day we moved in, were you sat with him? On the couch downstairs?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"So he wasn't talking to himself!" Jungkook let out a laugh of relief. "I'm glad, it really freaked Yugyeom out, he won't go near him."

 

"I noticed." You mused. "Your friend is really fun to mess with."

 

"Ah, so you have been haunting us."

 

"No." You shook your head. "I just move his stuff around now and then and watch as he panics."

 

"That was you! He was blaming me for that!"

 

"Sorry." You laughed.

 

"So, if you're not haunting us, why are you here? Like, aren't you supposed to crossover or something?"

 

"Taehyung said usually, people do unless they have unfinished business."

 

"That sounds, ominous." You nodded in agreement.

 

"You're telling him a lot, babe," Namjoon muttered. "Why're you trusting the kid?"

 

"He might be able to help us." You replied, glancing over at Namjoon who was staring at Jungkook, trying to read him, understand what Jungkook was thinking throughout the whole situation. 

Namjoon let his eyes lower to meet your gaze and he smiled lightly.

 

"Okay." Your eyes turned back to Jungkook. He was watching you with his head tilted slightly, curious about what you were talking about.

 

"Do you need help with unfinished business?" He asked and you nodded, glad he understood. "I'm not killing anyone."

 

"Why is that your first thought?" You sighed. "We're not murderers, at least, I don't think we were." You mumbled, scrunching up your nose in thought.

 

"You don't remember who you were?"

 

"Not really."

 

"Is that, normal?"

 

"For ghosts?" He nodded and you shook your head. "Taehyung said we must've suffered something traumatic and our minds shut it off."

 

"Isn't death traumatic anyway?" Jungkook made a face and you couldn't help but laugh. "Wait, does that mean you don't know how you died?"

 

"That's what we need help figuring out. It's why I hopped a ride to work with you."

 

"You can follow me?"

 

"Only if you have something precious of mine. I put the promise ring Namjoon gave me in your work jacket." Jungkook walked over to the jacket on the hook and rummaged. "Inside, there's a hidden pocket."

 

"There is?" With your instructions, Jungkook found the pocket and pulled out the ring. "So, if I take this with me, you can leave with me?"

 

"Yes."

 

"What about, Namjoon?"

 

"He needs his own precious item. The watch Jackson always wears."

 

"Ah, they were best friends, right?"

 

"Yeah, Jackson actually introduced us." You smiled fondly at the memory. "Jackson and I grew up together."

 

"Jackson has gone to work though, why is Namjoon still here?" He motioned behind you loosely.

 

"We can choose to follow the item. We're tied to three places, our home if there's enough of our life there and as this is where we met and where Jackson is, this is our main anchor. Second is the most precious item to us, my ring and his watch. Third is our place of death but we don't know where that is."

 

"Because you don't remember it?"

 

"Correct." Jungkook nodded in understanding and sat down on the sofa, twirling your ring in his fingers.

 

"I'm of no use here, I'm going next door," Namjoon announced so you looked at him. "Do what you can to get him to help us."

 

"I will." He kissed you lovingly before leaving so you went over to sit on the opposite end of the sofa as Jungkook.

 

"Why were you at work? Why did you follow me there?" He asked after sitting in thoughtful silence for a good handful of minutes.

 

"Honestly, I had no idea where you worked, where you were going, I just knew I needed to be there." You responded truthfully. Jungkook lifted his head to look at you.

 

"Do you know now why you followed me?"

 

"I think, there's something there, answers." You bit your lip as you debated your next words. "I think- I think the CEO has something to do with it."

 

"You think he murdered you?!" He gasped. "I know he's a dick but, murder?"

 

"I don't know exactly but something in my gut is telling me to look into it. I was so close to something the other day, I could feel it in my bones but then you left work and I went back the next day with you but you almost caught me so I had to return home. I've been waiting for you to come home since."

 

"Oh." He licked his lips nervously. "I- the day I left...that was the day I found out who you are."

 

"Ah, I see." You reached out automatically and put a hand on his forearm. You both gasped when your skin touched. "I did not know I could touch people!" You announced, pulling your hand back.

 

"That was weird." He shuddered. "Please don't do it again, my whole body felt weak and cold and I do not want to feel that ever again."

 

"Sorry, I won't." You agreed.

 

Once again, the room fell silent as Jungkook retreated into his mind. There wasn't a single doubt in your own head that he had a lot to think about. Meeting a ghost and finding out your boss potentially had something to do with their life being lost, well that was a lot for anyone to handle. You gave him all the time he needed.

 

"What do you need me to do?" He questioned straightening up and looking at you, determination burned strong in his eyes.

 

"Jungkook you don't need to-"

 

"No, Y/N, if that bastard hurt you, you deserve to know. He needs to be punished for whatever he did." 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning; Description of murder

7:49 am the following morning, Jungkook looked over at you. You were staring up at the building in front of you both. He didn't say a word but you still looked at him and nodded. He offered a small smile before you both climbed out from his car.

 

"Are you okay?" His words were soft. You gave him a look and laughed. "What?"

 

"I'm dead, Jungkook." His features read unimpressed and you sighed, following him into the employees only entrance.   
"I'm...nervous...excited...about to throw up, I dunno." You confessed.

 

"Can ghosts even throw up?" He snorted and you fell still for a second, realising the thought never occurred to you before skipping over your missed step to catch up with his long strides.  
"CEO doesn't get in until 10." He informed quietly as you two neared the doors leading to the lobby. "The motion sensors have been turned off so you have plenty of undisturbed time to snoop."

 

"I looked almost everywhere last time, I should be done in an hour at the most." You stated. Jungkook stopped by the doors and turned to face you. He gave an encouraging smile then left you in the hallway alone to attend his post at the front desk.

 

Not wanting to waste time, you followed the route you easily knew and found yourself stood outside the office of Cho Daejun.

 

A moment of uncertainty washed throughout your body.   
What if your suspicions are wrong and you've been wasting your time?   
What if really, Cho Daejun was just a filthy pervert and nothing more?  
What if you never find out who truly ended your life before you could really start it?

 

You didn't allow the doubts to settle and shook out your limbs to shake off the icy hand clasping tighter around your heart.

 

You took a deep inhale and stepped over the threshold. Your legs lead you over to the desk to pick up where you were forced to leave off days ago.

 

Over an hour later, you had searched every single shelf and skim read every document, you would've even attempted to hack the computer if there was one. That alone seemed suspect to you as you were pretty certain that during your last break-in visit there was a monitor and keyboard on the desk. You could understand a laptop leaving or one part of the computer for repairs but the whole system vanishing left a whirlwind in your mind.

 

There wasn't a single drawer left unturned but you found nothing of interest, nothing connecting Cho Daejun to either Namjoon or yourself.

 

A groan of defeat left your throat as you flopped down onto the floor, not knowing what to do with yourself. You had hit a dead end in your search and hadn't the faintest idea where to go next.   
You had been so certain that the CEO was responsible for your murder that you hadn't even entertained the idea of what step to take if you could find no evidence to back up your accusations.

 

 

Jungkook had grown nervous once the one hour mark hit. He had believed your estimated time of return a little too wholeheartedly. He had a lot of faith in you considering you were the ghost of a girl whom he never knew in life. Adding the fact you had forgotten all memories of your life, anyone would've told Jungkook not to trust you so easily. Then again, that would mean Jungkook would actually have to inform someone of the fact he was playing sidekick to the ghost of the home he resided in.

 

Half an hour left until CEO Cho Daejun was due to arrive and Jungkook couldn't sit around tapping his foot any longer.  
Without even snatching up his walkie-talkie from the desk, he made his way up to the office.  
When he arrived, it was dead silent, not even the rustle of paper beyond the locked door. He was less concerned finding the door still locked, at least no-one had found you but it certainly didn't mean no-one ever would.

 

Quickly, he unlocked the door and peeked inside.  
"Y/N?" He heard you grunt back so he slipped into the office, looking around for you. He found you on the other side of the desk, staring up at the ceiling blankly. "What're you doing?!" He hissed. "You can't just lay there!" He made a move to grab you but remembered the feeling that spread through his body the last, and only, time you had touched him and pulled his hands back rather rapidly.

 

"There's nothing." You muttered. "Not a single piece of evidence linking him to either of us. I was so certain he was the culprit, Jungkook." You looked at him and for the first time since he had met you, he saw you for what you were, the lifeless remnants of a human destined for nothing more than what you had previously achieved in your two decades of breathing.

 

"Oh." Cautiously, he crouched down beside you, keeping his ears perked in case Daejun arrived early for once.   
"What do we do now?"

 

"I don't know." You confessed, hopelessness smothering your features as your attention returned skywards.

 

Jungkook wanted to comfort you, he wanted to tell you that together you'd figure something out, that he'd carry your ring in his pocket for the rest of his life if that was what it took to solve the mystery of your death but, he was too caught up on the hands of the clock.

 

"I need to get back to my station." He announced, getting up. He gave you one last sympathetic look before leaving you, making sure to lock the door behind him.

 

Minutes passed before you moved. You turned your head to the clock to find there wasn't much time left before the occupant of the office would arrive. You weren't at all concerned he would see you upon arrival, that wasn't what spurred you to finally move. It was simply the fact you didn't want to be in the vicinity of the prick.

 

With a heavy sigh, you rolled onto your side and reached up your left arm to grasp the edge of the desk ready to pull yourself up but, something caught your eye.  
Something was tucked under the desk. You dropped your arm back down and shuffled closer to eye the object. Due to the lack of lighting though, you couldn't make out the shape so you opted for sliding your hand underneath, doing your best to ignore the dust buildup, until your fingers touched the object. It was smooth and folded under your touch. It felt like paper. Your pulse quickened for reasons you couldn't understand until you had the object in your hands and were sat up.  
A brown envelope with a protruding section. It wasn't sealed, just tucked in so you opened it and emptied the contents onto the floor in front of you. A disc in a protective sleeve and a single earring.   
Instinctively, you reached up to touch your earlobe. The earring in your ear felt similar to the one on the floor. You moved your hand to touch your other earring but, there wasn't one, just an empty hole.   
You reached down to pick up the item. As soon as it was in your grasp, your mind turned with a memory.   
The day you bought the earrings.   
Jackson was by your side, helping you choose them out.   
They were silver and blue, to match Namjoon's watch that you had just picked up from that same store for repair.

 

Your fingers fumbled with the disc, taking it from the sleeve to turn it over. There was just a date on it. The day before you died.

 

There wasn't a doubt in your entire body that this was the evidence you were looking for, the reason you put the ring in Jungkook's pocket. Your subconscious knew where you needed to be but it only just learned out why.

 

Quickly, you put the items back into the envelope and made your way to the door where you abruptly stopped.  
There wasn't a way for you to get the envelope to the other side. The door was a perfect fit meaning no gaps around to fit anything underneath. You certainly didn't know how to pick a lock. But even if you could get the items to the other side, you couldn't smuggle them from the building. Sure, you could go easily unnoticed but a floating envelope, on the other hand, that would probably make a few people suspicious. You had to think of another way.

 

 

It took everything in Jungkook not to react to your wide, frantic eyes rapidly approaching him as you sprinted from the stairs to his desk.

 

"He's involved, I have proof." You announced, leaning on the desk facing him. Due to the throngs of staff members and visitors in the lobby, he barely responded. A subtle nod that you had to squint to see signalled he heard you. "I can't get it out of the room, I need your help, Jungkook." He didn't respond at all that time. His eyes trailed to the monitors showing live camera footage. He leant forward and grabbed the mouse to click through, looking for a particular station. Upon finding it was still broken, he stood up and casually headed to the stairs.

 

"There's no cameras in the stairwells." He announced once he started climbing, your steps quick to follow him. "The camera between your office and his is still broken."

 

"How long has it been broken?" You mumbled.

 

"About three weeks."

 

"About when I died." He looked at you with widened eyes.

 

Suddenly, Jungkook's steps grew more urgent.

 

***

 

Taehyung didn't question why you barged into his apartment and opened the door to let Jungkook in behind you.

 

"You're back early," Taehyung commented, smiling warmly at Jungkook. "It's not even 11 yet so you can't be back for lunch."

 

"This is important," Jungkook announced, pulling the envelope from the large pocket inside his jacket. Taehyung's eyebrows lifted and he settled on the couch seeing you had already started up the DVD player. Jungkook handed you the disc and stood by the arm of the couch.   
It was the first time he had been in Taehyung's apartment and felt bad enough that he wasn't even invited in by the owner himself but he also knew whatever was on the disc was important.   
"Where's Joon?" You asked, glancing at Taehyung before turning your attention to the remote as you perched beside Taehyung on the couch.

 

"Here," Namjoon spoke walking into the apartment. "I was with Jackson at work but I got a feeling to come here." He settled down beside you. "You found something?" It was more of a whispered statement than a question but you nodded in confirmation.

 

You pressed play and the video started.

 

"It's security footage." Jungkook realised instantly. "This is the hallway between your office and the CEO's."

 

The time stamp read 20:45.  
You all watched as you walked from your office to the end of the hall, files in your arms.   
No-one said a word and nothing happened on screen until the clock read 21:27.

 

**Cho Daejun exited his office and walked to yours which he entered quickly. The light turned off and he exited, your bag and jacket in his arms. He returned to his own office and everything grew still for a while longer.**   
**At precisely 10 pm, he re-emerged your unconscious body in his arms.**

 

Namjoon reached out to hold your hand tightly at the sight of blood obviously trailing from a fresh wound on your head.

 

"He did it..." Jungkook spoke, his voice barely audible with shock. "He really killed you."

 

"No...look...my chest is moving." You noted. "I was still alive here."

 

"I don't think he was taking you to the hospital, babe," Namjoon said, his voice weak with pain, seeing you in that state, so weak and vulnerable.

 

**A hooded figure appeared on the screen. Daejun spoke to the person who didn't seem to react much to the unconscious woman in the CEO's arms. It was as if he expected to happen upon such a scene.**   
**The figure stepped aside; giving the camera glimpse of his face but it was mostly shadowed, letting Daejun pass and walk down the hallway to the stairwell. Suddenly, the man looked up at the camera, his expression angry. He stormed forward to approach the device and then the screen went blank.**

 

"What-?" Jungkook started to speak but cut off when the picture picked back up but it didn't show the hallway anymore, it was a black and white view of the carpark behind the building.

 

**Daejun was still carrying your body and had just exited the building.**   
**Another figure appeared on screen seemingly from nowhere. It was Namjoon.**

 

"I-I was picking you up from a late shift..." Namjoon muttered, the memory returning. His free hand reached up to cover his mouth as tears gathered in his eyes. "I remember...I remember this...this...I tried to save you..." You looked at him and your heart broke. The pain Namjoon was suffering was obvious, it was the easiest he had ever been to read. Even someone that didn't know him could read his feelings then. Jungkook could even tell how broken Namjoon suddenly was, his shadow gave off such a dark, heart-wrenching aura that turned Jungkook's stomach.

 

"That's him, isn't it?" He asked. "That's your boyfriend, Namjoon." You looked up at your new friend and nodded seeing he was pointing at the screen.

 

Your attention returned to the video.

 

**Immediately, Namjoon's smile dropped. The flowers in his hands fell to the ground and he ran forward to take your body from Daejun. Of course, the CEO was having none of that. He pounced forward and attacked Namjoon.**   
**Namjoon was put off balance and toppled over but he still managed to turn your bodies so he hit the ground first and you landed on top of him. Namjoon carefully moved you from him and moved forward to push Daejun away when he made a move to grab you again.**   
**That was where he really lost it and started to violently assault Namjoon.**   
**All Namjoon could do was protect your body with his own, unable to fight back.**

 

"I don't think you should watch this, Y/N," Taehyung spoke, his tone serious. He knew what was coming, you all did, it didn't take a genius to realise that this was where Namjoon's life ended.  
You gripped your boyfriend's hand tight but couldn't remove your eyes from the screen even if you could only just make sense on the scene through the tears that clouded your vision.

 

**The hooded man ran into view, tossing down the items in his hands; your jacket and bag, he must've gone to the CEO's office to retrieve them. There was no doubt he was in on it then.**   
**Namjoon struggled to fight off both men but he was weak and could only look longingly at your unconscious figure sprawled on the gravel as the hooded man gripped his arms, holding them behind his back.**   
**A flash of light hit the camera lens, blinding it for a second.**   
**When the picture returned to normal, Daejun was directly in front of Namjoon, so close that it was clear what he was doing before any visual was given.**   
**When Daejun moved back after what looked like some harsh words spat at Namjoon, a blade came into view, covered in blood.**   
**A few quick thrusts forward from Daejun to Namjoon's stomach before the hooded man let him drop to his knees.**   
**Namjoon fell to his side, one arm wrapped around his stomach to try and stem the bleeding but it was clear no amount of pressure would save him.**   
**Despite his state, Namjoon still tried to return to you.** **He never made it.**   
**Daejun and the hooded man stared down at Namjoon's lifeless body.**

 

No-one in the room said a word. No-one thought they were able to even utter a syllable, too shocked at what they just saw.

 

Jungkook felt sick to his stomach. He wanted to run away and turn his back on the video. He wanted to pretend he never saw it. He wanted to pretend he never met you. He wanted to wipe the past week from his mind but he couldn't. It was real and he couldn't change it. All he could do was run over to the kitchen sink where he emptied the contents of his stomach.

 

Taehyung felt almost as sick as Jungkook but he at least had time to mentally prepare for a murder scene. He never quite realised he'd see it play out but he managed to push down his churning stomach contents to get up and approach Jungkook to rub a soothing hand over the younger male's back.

 

Neither you nor Namjoon could move, your eyes glued to the screen still.

 

**The hooded man got to work, literally slapping Daejun back to reality before barking orders that the audio free recording couldn't relay.**   
**He walked over to the nearest car and opened the boot.**   
**Together, the two men picked up Namjoon's body to throw him carelessly into the small space, not caring that they had to fold him up.**   
**Daejun wiped his hands off on Namjoon's jacket before rushing to your body. He picked you up carefully and left view.**   
**The video showed the hooded man cleaning up the scene.**   
**By the time he was done, there wasn't a single spot of blood left. He was clearly a professional.**   
**He threw everything on top of Namjoon's body before slamming the boot and leaving view.**   
**The car drove off and the picture cut out.**

 

Taehyung had managed to calm Jungkook down enough to stop the younger throwing up and instead sip some cold water.

 

"What're we going to do, hyung?" Jungkook asked and he sounded so childlike and innocent that Taehyung's frown deepened. "We can't just keep this to ourselves."

 

"We can't say a ghost found it, no-one will believe us," Taehyung replied.

 

"I'll say I did. I was doing rounds and saw the earring on the floor so I bent down to pick it up and found the disc and envelope too." Taehyung eyed Jungkook for a moment, before nodding.

 

"Okay, I'll go with you." Jungkook nodded in agreement and put down the glass.  
The pair walked over and gathered up the evidence.

 

"What're you doing?" You asked, watching them move around.

 

"We're going to the police," Taehyung informed. "They can't sit back and do nothing once they watch this."

 

"I'll keep bugging them until they find out what happened to you too, Y/N," Jungkook informed and you believed him, with everything you had.

 

***

 

It was the early hours of the next morning when the door to Taehyung's apartment opened. You and Namjoon both jumped up from the spaces on the couch that you still occupied.

 

Namjoon had tried getting you to go with Jungkook, to see firsthand everything that happened but, you didn't want to leave him alone after he had witnessed his own murder.

 

Taehyung walked in and held the door open for Jungkook who looked torn. On one hand, he looked overjoyed but on the other, he looked heartbroken. Taehyung had the same expression on his features.

 

"He confessed," Jungkook announced, unable to face your desperate, pleading expression longer than necessary.

 

"W-what?" You stammered.

 

"The police arrested him straight away once they watched the video. For kidnapping, Namjoon's murder and suspected murder of you too, Y/N." Taehyung stated. "And the CEO couldn't handle the pressure. They barely said a word to him in the interview room and he confessed."

 

"Confessed to what exactly?" Namjoon pushed.

 

"Everything, he confessed to everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next part will be the report so will contain details of their deaths so if you don't want to read that, you can skip the next part


	9. The Report

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The report of the murders, basically and it's real short
> 
> You can skip this one if you don't wanna read more on how they died

Only days after his arrest, Cho Daejun's court case was all over the news. It was the easiest case the judge had ever faced. The suspect spilt everything relevant and some not.   
He told the court how he had been infatuated with the young woman that started as his company's accountant little under a year prior to his conviction. He had shown his interest many times but she always turned him down. He had even tried to physically seduce her with sexual touches and words but nothing seemed to work. Cho Daejun was a man that didn't understand that he was confessing to further sins of attempting to force himself upon a woman on multiple occasions.

  
He went on to talk about the night everything went wrong.

  
How she entered his office with the weekly reports for him to look over with her. How he knew she always stayed late every Friday night to triple check the books and help him budget for the upcoming week.   
He hadn't made a move on the woman in a few weeks and was itching for another try. He put his hand on her thigh and she politely moved it, reminding him that she wasn't interested. He lost his temper and lashed out at her, a backhand across the cheek that sent her flying from her chair and into the corner of the desk.   
Many would've panicked then and realised they had done wrong but not Cho Daejun, he saw it as an opportunity to get her back to his home without any complaint. An unconscious person could hardly argue, could they?  
Being a man on power, he had many contacts, including someone that could help him with what he refused to admit was a kidnapping.

  
He went into a detailed account of how her body felt in his arms, how he felt holding her and all the plans he had in mind.   
The judge had to force him to stop and continue with the story.

Cho Daejun told the world how he took the woman down to the car park with the help of his associate, a man simply named Len for Daejun was not aware of the man's real name yet somehow, Len was still found and brought to justice.

Daejun didn't care for details of how he murdered the boyfriend of the woman without feeling remorse afterwards. All he cared for was her and the fact she no longer had a reason to repeatedly reject his advances.  
Cho Daejun simply couldn't understand why when he finally had her in his home and told her of the news of what he had done, she screamed at him.

"She called me a monster. I saved her from his pathetic hands. I don't understand." He confessed, a perplexed emotion twisting his otherwise apathetic features.

If the nation didn't agree with her before then, they certainly did at his following words.

Cho Daejun admitted that he once again lost his temper when she still refused him and he tortured her, right there on his bed. He used the same knife as he killed her boyfriend with, one supplied to him by Len the night previous.  
He carved into her skin until she passed out and left her there.  
He returned the next morning only to find she still didn't want him.   
After almost a year of pining after a woman that would never want him, he finally gave up and decided that if he couldn't have her, no-one could. He slit her throat and left her to bleed out.   
Cho Daejun once again summoned Len and together, they cleaned up the scene and took the two bodies out to an abandoned building where they set up the bodies together in the back seat of the male's car and set it on fire. They left pillboxes and matches just outside of the car to make it look like a double suicide and left.

Cho Daejun returned to work the Monday after as if nothing had ever happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm either going to upload the final part tonight, maybe directly after this, maybe in an hour or I will upload it on the 25...at least I'll try to remember to
> 
> I dunno, we'll see what happens. The posting schedule is a mystery to us all


	10. Goodbye

Everyone from the building watched the report on the TV Taehyung had set up under the cover of the gym on the roof.   
They all cheered and broke into tears upon hearing the news that both Cho Daejun and Len were sentenced to life without parole for their crimes.

 

Taehyung watched on with a smile, glad he had decided to throw the little get-together so everyone could gather and listen to the sentence together and celebrate the huge win.

 

Of course, you and Namjoon were there, also watching on with smiles on your faces. Seeing how overjoyed everyone was at the news of the mystery of your deaths being solved you were so glad both you and Namjoon had gained all your memories back to understand just how important all of the group were to you. Even Yugyeom was celebrating with his new friends despite never meeting either you or Namjoon. Everyone was just so happy there wasn't a giant dark cloud looming over them regarding their close friends' so-called suicides.

 

"I knew they weren't depressed!" Jackson announced, a wide grin never leaving his face from the moment he heard the verdict.

 

"Thanks to Jungkookie, we now know what really happened," Jimin added and everything turned to look at Jungkook who flushed a little under the attention of nine pairs of eyes.

 

"So how exactly did you find that evidence?" Jackson asked. The question had been burning in all of their minds since they found out but none more so than Jackson's. Jungkook glanced over at you and you smiled at him.

 

"Actually, she found it, she just told me where it was." He replied and the pair of you, along with Namjoon and Taehyung laughed at their bewildered expressions. "You think I'm crazy, don't you?"

 

"I don't!" Taehyung announced grinning.

 

"You're not exactly the picture of mental health." Jinyoung retorted. Taehyung just kept on grinning, not offended by the insult knowing it wasn't true.

 

"Just because I see things that you aren't willing to let yourself experience, it doesn't mean I'm crazy." He spoke easily.

 

"Isn't that the definition of crazy?" Jimin chuckled. "Seeing things no-one else does?"

 

"Jungkook sees them too, right, Kookie?" Taehyung looked at Jungkook who nodded, still smiling.

 

"Well, I mean I can't see him but I can see her." The pair looked over at you and Namjoon. Namjoon held you that bit tighter, happiness radiating from you both.   
The others turned to look in your direction, searching for what the pair were looking at but could only see the bench press you were sat on.

 

"Right, maybe you two need to see a doctor," Yoongi suggested.

 

"Youngjae-hyung is almost qualified," Yugyeom stated. "I'm sure he'll see you both as a favour."

 

"Youngjae wouldn't know a vagina from an anus." You scoffed and Jungkook snorted out a laugh.

 

"Is he really like that?" Taehyung enquired, having never met Youngjae long enough to get a read on him.

 

"She's exaggerating but he can be really dumb, for someone training to be a doctor," Jungkook answered.

 

"Is he like what? Who's exaggerating?" Jackson asked.

 

"Y/N," Taehyung answered simply. "She said Youngjae wouldn't know a vagina from an anus."

 

"How did you know she used to say that?" Jackson accused, getting up from his seat to glare menacingly down at the property owner.

 

"Oh, she did?" Taehyung grinned. "I didn't know she used to but she just said it."

 

"No, you've been eavesdropping or something! I'm going to call the police!" Jackson whipped his phone from his pocket. "That's an invasion of privacy, I don't care if you're our landlord!"   
In a panic, you jumped up and ran over to knock the phone out of Jackson's hand. He screamed and jumped back, face pale. The others jumped up too, staring down at the device with wide eyes.

 

"Wh-what just happened?" Mark asked. It was unusual for Mark to get scared but it was obvious he was just a wee be afraid of the unknown right then.

 

"Tell him not to be such a wimp." You scoffed, rolling your eyes. "He prides himself on being the one that doesn't scare easy and now he's practically pissing his pants."   
Taehyung repeated your words as you spoke, eyes not leaving you with a smile of amusement on his lips.  
"Ah, I remember when I scared him the first time." You started and Taehyung smiled at your story, still repeating your words."It was last Halloween, you hadn't seen her costume yet and she kept it that way to get a reaction from you. She never thought you'd scream, fall and sprain your ankle when she jumped out from behind the sofa."

 

"We-we never told anyone that," Mark muttered, his voice quiet as he took in Taehyung's words. "She promised never to tell. She said knowing she scared me was enough satisfaction and she didn't need to embarrass me."

 

"She said sorry about that," Jungkook announced with a chuckle as Taehyung was too busy laughing at the story. "She said you should get Jackson to tell you all about her first kiss, to get her back." Everyone looked at Jackson then.

 

"Her first kiss?" Jackson chuckled at the memory. "She asked me to kiss her, to get it out of the way. We were 15 and at a party. She managed to headbutt me, cut my lip and then trip over in panic and pull down the curtains in the room we were in." He smiled fondly. "We ran out of there and agreed to never speak of it again." Jackson lifted his eyes to Jungkook and Taehyung. "Where is she? Is she still over there?" He pointed to the gym equipment and went to turn his head but then he saw you, stood only metres away and smiling at him. "Y-Y/N." He stammered, a lump forming in his throat at the sight of you.

 

"Jackie." You replied and he burst out sobbing to move forward, arms open.

 

"C-can I hug you? Is that possible?" You nodded in confirmation of possibility but tried to argue, to tell him that it was a bad idea. But he moved forward and wrapped you in his arms. It was only then that the others could see you too and they all gasped.

 

"N-noona." Jimin choked out. "You're here."

 

"We've been here since it happened," you replied, pulling out of Jackson's grip to look at him curiously. "Didn't it feel horrible? Jungkook said he felt horrible when I touched him."

 

"All I can feel is my best friend back in my arms," Jackson replied, tears running down his cheeks. "I missed you so fucking much, Y/N. I don't know how I've survived without you-Wait, is Namjoon here too?" He looked around. You held your hand out to Namjoon so he walked over to take it.  
As he got closer, the others could start to make out a figure. The second your hands connected, your friends could see Namjoon clearly and soon they were all crying with joy and running over to hug and talk to you both.

 

"Can you really tell them apart?" Yugyeom mumbled confusedly as he joined Jungkook's side. "They're just shadows."

 

"I can only see Y/N," Jungkook stated.

 

"Why?"

 

"I don't know." Jungkook frowned and looked over at Taehyung who was suddenly beside the pair making them jump. "Why can I only see Y/N, hyung?"

 

"Normal people can only see ghosts of people they had a connection to when alive." Taehyung clarified.

 

"I didn't know her," Jungkook announced confused.

 

"You must've, maybe you just didn't know it was her." Jungkook looked back at you and his heart fluttered seeing you smiling and laughing with your friends.

 

"No, I would remember her smile."

 

Taehyung patted his shoulder before walking over to you.  
"I don't want to be a party pooper but, it's almost sunset." He announced and you all looked at him bewildered.

 

"And?" Yoongi questioned. "Do we suddenly have a curfew?"

 

"Oh, didn't I mention it?" Taehyung looked between you and Namjoon. "Ghosts pass over at sunset on the day they make peace."

 

"They're leaving?!" Jackson shrieked. "No! They can't!" You and Namjoon both moved forward to envelop him in a tight embrace. Jackson's tears returned knowing it'd be the last time he'd ever get to touch either of you ever again.

 

"We love you, so so so much Jackson." You announced softly.

 

"Thank you, for introducing us, it was the best thing that ever happened to me," Namjoon spoke.

 

"And me." You agreed, lacing your fingers with Namjoon's as you stepped back in sync. "Don't cry, Jackie." You frowned.

 

"I'm never seeing you again, how can I not cry?" He sobbed.

 

"I get the feeling you will," Taehyung announced with a grin. "A friendship like this continues on even after death."

 

"I-In heaven?" Jackson stammered, wiping his eyes and sniffling. He looked so innocent and childlike and your heart broke but you had a feeling that Taehyung was right and you'd see him again one day.

 

"If that is what you call it, sure." Taehyung nodded. "In the afterlife, you'll meet again, all of you will, I don't doubt it." His smile was only half there. You reached out and held his hand so he looked at you, showing the sadness in his eyes.

 

"You've been such a great friend to us these past few weeks, Taehyung, I wish we were better to you when we were alive." You said, giving his hand a little squeeze. "I don't know what plans you have for your afterlife but ours is always open to you."

 

"Really?" Tears gathered in his eyes at your words.

 

"We always welcome friends." Namjoon agreed and Taehyung let out a little sob before throwing his arms around the both of you.

 

"I've never been called someone's friend before and now my only two are leaving me." He sobbed.

 

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere!" Jungkook argued, looking offended when Taehyung let go of you to look over. "They're not your only friends you know, hyung."

 

"R-really?" Taehyung's features lifted in an incredible, bright smile. Jungkook smiled back.

 

"The sun is setting," Jinyoung noted. You all looked over at the horizon finding he was right. The sun was lowering and your time was nearing its end.

 

"What do we do?" Namjoon asked looking at Taehyung.

 

"Just, say goodbye." He suggested.

 

Quickly, all of your friends gathered for a group hug and said their goodbyes, you and Namjoon returned the favour.  
When the hug broke, you saw Jungkook stood off from the corner of your eye. He hadn't joined the embrace.   
You tugged Namjoon's hand and lead him over to the boy. He smiled half-heartedly at you both.

 

"Feels like I've known you longer than a week." He commented, trying to hide his emotions but his cheeks were shaking with the effort of the smile. Namjoon let you go so you could step forward to hug Jungkook tight. "You said you wouldn't." He sniffled, wrapping his arms around you tight.

 

"I know but, I figure one last time is okay." He nodded into your neck and squeezed you a little bit tighter before letting go. You took back Namjoon's hand as you stood beside him, smiling at Jungkook.   
"I can never thank you enough, Jungkook. _We_ can never thank you enough." You corrected when Namjoon nudged you.

 

"Well, when it's my time to join you, welcoming me in would be a good start." He suggested with a cheeky smile.

 

"I think we can do that." You grinned and he nodded happily.

 

"Oh, before you go, did we know each other, before you died I mean?" Jungkook enquired, tilting his head slightly. "Tae said most people can only see the ghosts of people they had a connection to in life."

 

"Ah, you saved me." You stated.

 

"I what?"

 

"Do you remember at the Christmas party, you walked in on the CEO trying to kiss and touch a female member of staff?" Jungkook nodded.

 

"The main reason I hated him, other than ya know, what he did to you two."

 

"Well, that was me he was touching." Jungkook's eyes widened. "I was ashamed so I hid my face from you as I ran out."

 

"Why? You didn't do wrong."

 

"I know but, still."

 

"Babe." Namjoon murmured, feeling his feet tingling. It wasn't exactly unpleasant, it was a strange feeling but he knew what it meant.

 

"I know." You sighed nodding. "Thank you, for everything Jungkook." You smiled and he smiled back.

 

Namjoon gently pulled you over so you could face everyone at once, imprint their faces on your mind one last time.

 

The tingling reached your chests.

 

"We'll see you soon." Namjoon grinned.

 

"But not that soon. I want stories of wives and grandchildren, you hear me?" You warned and they all chuckled. "We love you all so fucking much."

 

The tips of your heads felt fuzzy and the last thing you saw of Earth was the smiling faces of those who held special places in your heart no matter how many lives you lived through.

 

"So, how do you want to spend the rest of eternity?" You asked, grinning up at Namjoon seeing golden sun rays surrounding him and honestly, it was the most beautiful sight you had ever seen. He looked down at you and mirrored your smile before pressing a kiss to your forehead.

 

"So long as I'm with you, I'll be happy for all eternity." You tiptoed up to press your lips to his for a short moment.

 

"Well, I don't know about you but I'm feeling for relaxing on the beach."

 

"That sounds good to me baby." You started to walk side by side, hand in hand with your one and only love, the feeling of warm sand gradually appearing under your bare feet as the most beautiful beach you had ever seen became reality around you.

 

As you both settled on the sand, curled up in each other's arms, you let out an exhale you felt you had been holding since you died and finally, you could breathe easily again.

 

If this was the afterlife, you were so glad you had an eternity left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this little story of mine  
> Thank you for all the comments and kudos I appreciate every single one
> 
> I love each and every one of you and I hope to see you on future stories!
> 
> If you have Tumblr you can read some of my other stuff on there @CheeMiWriteskpop


End file.
